A Political Arrangement
by haleyvn
Summary: Dove needs a husband. Tortall needs a strong alliance. Liam and Dove are only a few years apart. Its perfect! Oh, wait, throw in an attractive raka nobleman, and Liam's younger sister and things get messy. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I am giving up on my other TP fic…I don't know what to do with it..any ideas? Let me know if you do have any. But here is a fic I've been dying to write…**

**Ages: Ok, I did my research and this is what I've come up with…Tell me if one is wrong, since it will probably mean they are all wrong…**

**In the year 465:**

**Roald of Conte- about 24**

**Liam of Conte- about 19**

**Alianne, Spy mistress of the Copper Isles- about 19**

**Nawat Crow-he should still appear to be in his early twenties.**

**Dovasary, Queen of the Copper Isles- I am to lazy to find her actual age, but I am saying that she is 16. **

**Lianne of Conte- younger than Liam in my world…she is 17.**

**Oh, yeah and the O O O O O O show a page break, like a lapse in time or change in perspective...**

Two Months After Midwinter 465:

"Really, Your Majesty, you shouldn't be so worried. They'll love you, I'm sure of it." The woman's smooth drawl made the queen even more anxious.

"Easy for you to say, you lived with them for 16 years." The Queen of The Copper Isles was nervous to say in the least. Her hands tightly gripped the wooden railing, causing her knuckles to turn white, and Aly to feel nervous.

"Excuse me, Miss, Your Majesty, but we're preparing to dock." The captain's right hand man spoke to the two young women before he turned and walked back to his post. The men on deck began to move around as they began the preparations for unloading a royal, half of her court, and all of the luggage that came with courtiers. Needles to say, it was quite hectic on deck.

"Alright, I can do this." Dove spoke quietly to herself, ignoring the look Aly was giving her until it became rather obnoxious. "Oh, what is it?" Dove asked, still nervous and flustered.

"It's just that I've never heard you give yourself an inspirational talk. It's making me nervous." Aly told her Queen, a little worried for the poor woman's mental health.

"Oh, hush Aly. You would be nervous if you were I. I am going to meet my possible-future-husband, and his family. Excuse me if I'm nervous." Dove snapped as the ship knocked gently into the dock.

"Dove, may I remind you how you helped take over a ruined country, remove the insane ruling family, and begin to rebuild said country all within a two year period?" Aly neglected the titles as she spoke to Dove, looking the young woman in the eyes with a rather serious expression on her face.

"Well, I suppose your right, but really, even you would be nervous." Dove hung onto the rail for a second more, before she let go, pushing herself away from the rail as she walked towards the plank that had been lowered. Aly followed her sovereign, falling in step behind the queen, and alongside her bodyguards.

"She still nervous?" Junai asked Aly out of the corner of her mouth.

"A little, but I wouldn't expect her to not be nervous." Aly replied, just a quiet.

"I can hear you, and as your Queen, I am ordering you to shut your mouths or I shall have you be-headed." Dove spoke loudly enough for her other guards and assorted important court members to hear her. Many of them had trouble concealing their laughter.

"But, Your Majesty, who shall arrange my be-heading once Aly is killed?" Junai asked, in a very out of character voice.

"That is why you shall be going first, Junai Dodeka." Dove said, placing her foot on Tortallan soil for the first time.

Their conversation came to an abrupt end however, as Crown Prince Roald, and his wife, Shinkokami stepped forward along with the younger Prince Liam.

"Welcome to Tortall, Cousin." Roald addressed Dove before his wife stepped forward.

"We hope your stay here will be pleasant, if you and your court require anything, you have only to ask." Shinkokami's warm voice helped relax many of the courtiers standing behind Dove.

The Islanders were dressed in warmer versions of their every day court attire. The guards wore a more elegant version of the leggings and wrap around jackets that many native Raka wore. The Queen and the women wore gowns that resembled the bright and exciting sarongs Aly normally wore; while the men wore variations on the traditional Tunic and Leggings worn by Easterners.

Dove bowed her head slightly in return to the greetings before she offered her own.

"Thank you for your offer, but I am sure a country so grand as Tortall will not be lacking in anything, so I do not believe I shall have to ask for anything at all.There is one thing I must ask though, is it always this chilly?" Dove smiled as she spoke, trying to lighten the mood that was currently very stiff and polite. Shinkokami laughed.

"Oh, it is actually quite warm today, Queen Dovasary." Shinkokami said her smile bright.

"Please, Dove, Dovasary if you must." The Queen told her Royal Cousin, "If this is warm, I would hate to know cold. I am afraid our Islands stay warm unless you live in the highlands, and I haven't been there in two years almost." Dove said smiling just as brightly as Shinkokami.

"In that case, please call me Shinko, luckily, it is the end of our winter season, so it won't be to terribly cold." Shinko stepped aside with grace and motioned to the people standing behind her. "I'd like you to meet Prince Liam of Conte, and his younger sister, Princess Lianne." The two bowed royals and curtsied respectively.

"A pleasure to meet one so famed, Your Majesty." Liam stepped forward to kiss Dove's hand briefly. Dove could not help but blush a little as the handsome young knight took her hand. The Prince stepped back before Dove could respond, and Lianne rushed forward.

"You're Majesty; please don't call me Princess, just Lianne. I've heard about the flying horses on the Isles, and I was hoping you could spare a few minutes to tell me about them!" Lianne gushed excitedly, and Dove laughed a little, it was so nice to meet someone so much like her sister sometimes; unless of course, they were causing problems; like her sister had done.

"Any free minute I can." Dove promised. Roald scowled at his sister, before he gestured to the horses that had come down from the ship while they had been speaking.

"I believe now is as good a time as any to begin our ride. With luck we should be at the capital before night fall." Roald led his wife to her horse, and Shinko mounted with no difficulty.

Dove's horse was led over, a beautiful mare, a gift from her sister, and she mounted. The rest of her court followed her lead, and the group started out. The Queen found herself at the front of the procession next to Shinko, with Prince Liam on the other side. She could hear Lianne and Aly behind them trading news.

The princess made small talk, and Dove was grateful for it, the rider on her other side however remained quiet for most of the ride, until they stopped for a short break, and he helped Dove to climb down from her horse.

"Thank you." She told the taller man, at 16 she was still rather short, and expected to be that way forever.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty." Liam told her, bowing slightly, before he left her to talk with his brother and Shinko. Dove walked over to talk with Aly and Lianne.

"And your brother, Alan, is at court right now, so you can see him when we arrive. Thom I believe is off somewhere north, he might be up at Trebond, but you never can be sure with him. Your mother and father are on their way, they had left home two days ago, or so my father told me. Almost everyone else is at court, so you should be able to see them all. None of them are going to believe this is you, and that you have kids!" Lianne said, giggling.

"Yes," Aly drawled, "three of them. The little brats never stop going." Aly said, and as if they knew that she was speaking of them, they all waddled over, half crawling half walking to their mother, Nawat was not far behind.

"Ma!" they all chorused. Aly smiled and opened her arms, all of the chubby children hugged her back, giggling like mad.

"Nap time is over already?" she asked her husband as he came to sit by her.

"Of course, now, Junim was complaining on the whole trip, he wished to ride with his mother and Auntie Dove." Nawat smirked as he picked up his son, the giggled happily as he grabbed some of his father's thick hair, which he seemed to have inherited. Nawat smiled back at him before he tweaked his nose and tickled the boy. Junim opened his mouth, revealing pink gums speckled with little white teeth.

"May I hold them?" Lianne asked. The girl looked at the children with such joy that Aly had only one question.

"Which one do you want?" Dove laughed merrily, as Lianne picked up one of the girls from her mother's lap. Little Ochobai looked at the princess with confusion before her rosy little cheeks scrunched up, and her dark brown-eyes, like her father's, filled with tears. Ochobai did not like the Princess.

"Oh!" Lianne cried, and she looked at loss for what to do. Aly simply laughed at her old friend's expression before she took her daughter back.

"It's alright, she just has to get used to you." Lianne didn't look convinced, in fact she looked very put out.

"Honestly, don't worry, she used to cry when I took her from her father. She just has to get used to it." Aly spoke seriously and Dove laughed as she remembered those frustrating weeks. Lianne looked up startled.

"Here, Junim really likes to play games. Watch." Dove knelt in front of her god-child and placed her hands over her eyes.

"I see you!" she cried when she removed them. Junim laughed and clapped her chubby little hands. Dove turned to Lianne, "Here you try, it works best if you laugh with them." Dove traded places with the confused princess. "Go, on. Give it a try." She told the younger girl.

"I see you!" Lianne said, removing her hands from her face. Junim giggled once more and Lianne laughed at the girl.

The next few minutes were spent playing "I see you!" with Junim.

"Here, hold her will you? I'm going to sneak away and properly say hello to your brothers." Ally handed off her daughter, dragging her Queen away with her. Lianne was left with Junim; Nawat had wandered off with the other two a few moments before.

Lianne eyed the baby in her arms with apprehension.

"Well, now what do I do?" she asked the smiling Junim, worried. Junim giggled and pulled on Lianne's hanging ear-bobs.

"Ouch!" she cried. The baby giggled, "Now, that's not funny. That hurt, don't do that again." Junim giggled again, this grown-up made funny faces when she was mad. She stretched her little arm up again, but Lianne caught it and brought it back down. Junim looked very put-out for a one-year old. Lianne settled the little girl on the ground in front of her and began a simply hand game her mother had taught them all.

"Patty-cake patty-cake." She began, clapping her hands together with a smile as she watched Junim try and clap too. "Baker make me a cake." She continued. "Roll it." She rolled her hands in the air, "pat it." She patted her hands as if she were patting a cake. Junim followed her example, "mark it with a 'b' and put it in the oven for baby and me!" Lianne cried the last part, laughing when she had finished, clapping along with Junim.

"Well, I do believe that is the happiest I've seen her since she discovered the miniature flying horses." The voice that spoke was sweet like honey, deep and heavily accented. Lianne turned quickly from her position on the blanket to see a very handsome young man smiling at her and bowing. Lianne scooped up Junim and stood.

"Oh, well." She tried, the man's smile brightened.

"My name is Zuahyr Kloulechat, it is an honor to finally meet you, Princess. Stories of your beauty has reached even our halls." Lianne was thoroughly charmed as the man bowed once more.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Kloulechat." Lianne said, smiling at the charming young man.

"Please, call me Zuahyr." He told Lianne, smiling once more, his dark eyes were enchanting, deep pools of obsidian and Lianne found it hard to break their gaze.

"Very well, Zuahyr." Lianne murmured, finally breaking the gaze. Her lips formed a small smile, and her hazel eyes sparkled. "If that is the case, then I insist on you calling me Lianne."

"Whose your friend, sister dear?" Roald examined the young raka nobleman as he addressed his sister, "I don't believe we have had the chance to be introduced." Lianne winced before she answered her brother.

"Zuahyr Kloulechat, I would like you to meet my eldest brother, Crown Prince Roald." Lianne smiled hopefully at her brother, they had never been close, their age difference and him training to become a knight along with her training to be a lady had interfered with that, but these last few months had proven him to be an obnoxiously protective brother. The trait, it didn't take her long to discover, was annoyingly common in all the men of her family; the women of course, did not know that or they would have chopped off their husbands heads from the outrageous suggestion that they needed protecting.

"Prince Roald." Zuahyr murmured, bowing low. Roald inclined his head.

"A pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid that we need to ride once more. Lianne, Aly has been after me for more news, do you think you could ride next to her? I can't keep up with all of her talk." Roald gently dragged his sister away from the charming, dark-eyed, copper-skinned man.

"What is the matter?" Shinko asked, looking from her husband's stormy face to her young sister-in-law's flushed one.

"Nothing is wrong, except for the fact that Lianne has to go flirting with every man she sees." Roald muttered under his breath.

"I do not." Lianne said sharply. Really, where did her brothers get such ideas?

"In that case call me Lianne?" he questioned. "You don't even know him! All you know is his name, and that he is with Aly and her Queen. You do not give foreign strangers permission to call you be your name! They call you Princess or Your Highness. Never do they earn the right to call you Lianne." Roald, who was normally a calm man, seemed very upset by this whole thing.

"Really, dear, please calm down, it is only a name." Shinko laid a hand on her husband's arm, trying to calm him down. Lianne quickly escaped as soon as Shinko had his attention.

"I hope I did not cause any problems." Zuahyr stood behind Lianne, the reigns of two horses held in his hands. He was smiling still, but he looked worried.

"Of course not. How did you know which horse was mine?" she asked him, trying to move onto a more comfortable topic.

"I asked Aly, she told me." Zuahyr presented the horse to her. "Do you need any help?" he asked, but stopped himself as Lianne climbed into the saddle with grace. She smiled down at the man.

"I believe I can handle it." She told him. Zuahyr climbed into the saddle.

"Of course, my apologies." Zuahyr spoke as the two turned their horses with the rest of the group. They were soon caught up in the bustle of a large court, and Lianne found herself introduced to several young courtiers.

"That is Ferdolin Tomang, funny when he wants to be, his mother can be rather grouchy, but they throw wonderful summer parties. Next to him is Druce Adona, he a bit mad for horses, much like the Queen's sister. Speaking of her sister, there is one of her old friends, Islaena Obemaek, that girl can be very nasty." It continued on in this fashion, until Aly decided to invade upon them.

"Zuahyr, I hope you aren't trying anything funny. I would hate to have to get rid of you, your such a promising student." Aly spoke to the two with a wicked glimmer in her eyes and a tone in her voice that led the listener to believe she was talking of the weather.

"Never, Duani, would I dream of such a thing. I am merely observing the beautiful scenery and explaining to Princess Lianne here how our court functions." Zuahyr adopted the tone of innocence.

"You haven't actually gotten that far." Lianne stated.

"Hush, Princess. You're destroying our cover story." Zuahyr joked. Lianne and Aly chuckled, which caused him to mutter about women and how they never took a poor raka seriously.

"The real reason I'm here is to inform you, Lianne, that Shinko would like to introduce you more thoroughly to the Queen, and that Prince Roald is requesting Zuahyr's presence to discuss horses or some such with him." Lianne fidgeted nervously, she wasn't sure if it were safe to leave Zuahyr alone with her brother, she had only just met him, and she liked him; she didn't want her brother to scare him away so soon. If her brother requested it, she must oblige him, Lianne sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she may just loose another friend.

"Very well, I suppose we must go then." She said aloud, and nudged her horse lightly to make her way to the front of the group where her sister-in-law was riding with the Queen.

"There you are! I've been wondering where you rode off to, Dovasary was just getting ready to tell me about the flying horses they have on the Isles." Shinko welcomed Lianne into the conversation warmly, just as she always did, and Lianne found it hard to remember that Zuahyr was facing her brother alone; or so she thought.

"I've found him Roald, he was hanging in the back admiring your wondrous scenery." Aly rode up, with one of her more promising noble students trailing behind.

"What do you think?" Roald asked the younger man.

"It is beautiful, your highness, much like out jungles, only drier and with fewer monkeys and loud birds." Zuahyr said honestly with a small smile.

"I was thinking the same thing, but really, they aren't at all similar except for the fact that there are a large number of trees. Look at how different the trees are, and…" Aly trailed off, and Zuahyr relaxed a bit; he hadn't really wanted to be chopped to bits in polite conversation with the Crown Prince.

O O O O O O

The group traveled all day, Lianne had mingled with both the small group of Tortallans, and the large Raka court, enjoying some more time with Junim (whom she was very fond of) and Zuahyr. Her brother really hadn't been very please with the last bit. She had even had the chance to notice her brother and the queen talking, she had ridden up behind the pair to eavesdrop.

"The last time I saw snow, was when we were living at Tanair on Lombyn. I can't say that I miss it." Dovasary said with a small smile.

"I had the pleasure of riding through it with my knight master last year, and again this winter on an errand for my father. My memories of it are not at all pleasant either. I'd much prefer the constant warmth, like we have in the dessert."

"The sun is a much better companion than clouds. I do enjoy the rain though, its soothing, I have to stop what I'm doing when I hear the rain and just listen to it."

"I don't know, it makes it awfully hard to keep my armor clean, the mud gets every where after a jousting match when it rains." Liam said.

"Well, yes I suppose it is terrible for knights work, but I don't know much about that; I'm very interested, my father was never very forthcoming with details."

Lianne smiled as her brother launched into an explanation of hazing, chivalry, and the trials of being a knight as she rode off to find better companions.

O O O O O O

"Well?" Jonathan asked his eldest son.

"She seems very nice. She and Liam talked for a while, she is very intelligent, but what else can you expect of a 16 year-old queen? From what Aly told me, she and Liam match up nicely." Roald addressed both his mother and father, who were seated next to each other in his father's large study.

"What did you think, Lianne?" Jonathan asked his second daughter.

"Oh, yes, she was very nice." Lianne said. "She likes horses." She added as if that explained everything. Lianne went back to staring out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the visiting court and a certain raka noble.

"Lianne dear, will you stop staring out that window and pay attention?" Jonathan asked his daughter.

"Sorry father." Lianne said meekly. A knock sounded on the door.

"A message for you sire." The palace man said before he hurried off. Jonathan sighed and opened the paper, he turned to his wife, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this meeting short, Gary needs to speak to me. I will see all of you at dinner." The king kissed his wife gently before he exited the study.

"Very well, children, I suppose that means we are free to go as well." Thayet smiled and her children hurried out, anxious to leave the discussion.

O O O O O

"What did you think?" Aly asked her queen.

"He was, very polite." Dove tried.

"Honestly, Dove, is that all you thought?"

"Well, he is very handsome. Smart too."

"So you think it is a good match?" Aly asked with concern.

"Really Duani, must you bother her Majesty so?" Zuahyr stood from his chair in Dove's suite.

"Oh, hush you. No one really likes you any way." Aly said, fighting a smile.

"I don't know, the princess seemed to like me well enough." The noble-man said with a smile.

"It is my job to make witty remarks, young man, and that job has not yet passed to you. If you mess this up, it never will pass to you. The friendship between you and the Princess will stay exactly that; a friendship. Nothing more. Do you understand me?" Aly asked with a scowl.

"Of course, Duani. If you will excuse me, I am going for some air. Your Majesty, Duani." Zuahyr bowed out of the elegant room. He shut the door behind him quietly before he strode off down the hall, in search for some more lively company.

"Pardon me, Your Highness." Zuahyr muttered as he rounded the corner and nearly ran into Prince Liam.

"Not at all, Zuahyr is it? You were speaking with my sister earlier, weren't you?" the Prince asked kindly.

"Yes, Your Highness, I was." Zuahyr said, still speaking quietly.

"I hope you didn't find her too talkative. One of my friends mentioned that she ahs the ability to talk a persons ear off. I have to say, I agree." Liam said with a smile. Zuahyr smiled back, this brother was not trying to test him, he could see that.

"She was not trouble, I enjoyed speaking with her." Zuahyr said honestly.

"One among the many, strangely enough."

"Not so strange really, she is an interesting young woman." Zuahyr said, picking his words carefully.

"My family is full of strange women, you'll be able to meet them all except for my older sister, Kalasin, tonight. She lives in Carthak now with her husband." Liam spoke so honestly that Zuahyr was a little bit shocked.

"If you'll excuse me, I've promised to give Dovasary a tour of our gardens. You wouldn't happen to know which room she is staying in would you?" Zuahyr pointed the room out. The prince hurried off, and Zuahyr couldn't get rid of the through that he was a strange man, in a way, but perfectly suited for Dove. She would love his openness with words, so very different from her own.

Zuahyr, in turn, also went in search of another royal beauty, one by the name of Lianne.

**A/N: Yay! I did it; I like this chapter, despite its length…barely seven and a half pages single-spaced. Better than nothing, but not as much as I would like. Plus, Lianne and Zuahyr went and stole the show, I had meant on them being a background romance, but no, they wanted to be center stage. I'm going to try and juggle both them as well as Liam/Dove, but it may be difficut…**

**Remember, no update until I get reviews. I think five is a good price for an update within in a week and a half, don't you?**

**I'll be waiting!**

**Haley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here goes nothing!**

**I was reading and just realized that Junai dies at the end of **_**Trickster's Queen**_**, so Junai is now changed to Boulaj. If you don't remember her, she was a maid/body-guard. Aside from that memo, does anyone know the royal colors for the Copper Isles? In the end of the book, it says Dove wears black and silver, are those the colors?**

**Aly's kids, just so we're all clear, I screwedup poor Junim and called him a her at one point last chapter, so here are the basics.**

**Junim- BOY**

**Ochobai-GIRL**

**Ulasu-GIRL**

**All the kids are about TWO…in my world at least… ******

**Enjoy!**

"Really, mother you should stop worrying, it fits fine." Liam brushed his mother's hands away as they tried to smooth down his tunic for the hundredth time.

"Oh, I know, I just want you to look nice." Thayet smiled at her second son. Liam had trouble keeping an exasperated sigh contained.

"Mother, please, any more fussing and poor father will feel left out, and we will all be late." Liam said, trying to appeal to his mother.

"Oh, very well, let's go then, if you're so set on going." Thayet said, she turned to her husband, who was leaning up against the desk, trying not to laugh at his wife.

"Liam, why don't you go outside and find Queen Dovasary?" Jonathan addressed him in hopes to get a few moments alone with his wife. Liam nodded and left the room, the door clicking shut softly behind him.

"Thayet, why are you so worried?" Jonathan gently held his wife's hands and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I feel like just yesterday he and Jasson were riding around in the nursery playing bandits and knights, and now, here we are, preparing another marriage for our children."

"Really love, they have to leave home sometime. Remember how you said nearly the same thing for Roald and Kally? Their marriages turned out fine, don't worry. George has talked to me about her, and the Queen seems to be a lovely girl. Very intelligent, she and Liam will get along nicely; all that we have to do now is work out all of the details. Its going to be fine, I promise you." Jonathan placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips before he offered her his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting you to this evening's festivities, my Queen?" Jonathan asked, trying to make his wife feel better.

"You may, my King." Thayet played along.

O O O O O

"Do you see him? I can't see anything over your dratted husband." Dove told Aly.

"You're a bit anxious, aren't you? My, my, what happened in that garden? No stolen kisses I hope?" Aly teased her Queen. Dove scowled.

"That's not it at all, I just wish this would start, I hate these kinds of things."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, your majesty, my mother had some trouble in letting me leave." Liam appeared at Dove's side before Aly could say a word. He looked very handsome in the deep blue tunic that was the same color as his eyes, the clean white shirt, and the dark leggings the color of his thick black hair. The Prince bowed before he spoke once more.

"You look beautiful, you're Majesty." He told her, offering the young Queen his arm. Dove blushed, her satin gown was multiple shades of copper and gold, she wore a simple circlet on her hair, which was bundled up, on top of her head. The maids had insisted on curling the black locks, and they had left a few hanging around her small face.

"Thank you." Dove muttered still blushing, and unsure of how to respond to this charming foreigner. The footman at the door announced Aly and Nawat before he turned to his Prince, "You're highness, are you ready?" Liam nodded, and the two took their positions, "Her Royal Majesty, Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang, Queen of the Copper Isles and his Royal Highness, Prince Liam of Conte." Fanfare erupted and the two walked down the stairs.

"That's quite a mouthful." Liam said quietly through his smile.

"Try signing it." Dove replied.

"I will pass, would you care to meet my parents? I believe I am to introduce you." Liam stated, leading Dove to the thrones at the front of the room.

The King and Queen looked wonderful, and as they exchanged greetings, Dove was able to see where Liam got his looks. Though legend of the couples' beauty had reached the Isles, it was another thing to witness it in person.

"Mother, Father," Liam bowed to his parents.

"Cousins, it is an honor to be here. Your home is beautiful." Dove said as she curtsied slightly.

"No, it is an honor to have you here this evening; word of your success has traveled far." Thayet graciously smiled before she gestured to her left, "My husband, King Jonathan." The king smiled at Dove and inclined his head; she did the same.

"And this is my good friend, Burriam and her husband, Lord Roul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak." The two mentioned curtsied and bowed respectively and Dove inclined her head graciously with a small smile.

"This is the King's Champion, Sir Alanna, and her husband, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop; Aly's parents." Thayet finished the major introductions with a smile.

"A pleasure meeting all of you," Dove was unsure of how to greet all of these important people.

"I think I know someone you would like to meet, this way." Liam said quietly in her ear.

"I'm sorry to ruin all these introductions," Liam said out loud, "but I know someone who has been very interested in meeting her Majesty; so if you will excuse us?" He bowed to everyone before he took leave of his parents and adoptive aunts and uncles.

"Who is so thrilled to meet me, Prince Liam?" Dove asked nervously, she hoped it wasn't any more important people.

"A very good friend of mine, Squire Alan of Pirate's Swoop. He is Aly's twin, I think you'll like him." Liam led Dove over to a group of young men, they all seemed to be his age, or around it at least; one of them had red hair that he kept tied in a horse-tail at the base of his neck.

"Alan!" Liam cried as they neared the group, the one with red hair turned around when he heard his name being called.

"Liam is that you? It's so good to see you? How's your first year been? Lord Roul has had us up north all fall and winter, just got back a week ago. Where have you been? Down in the desert I'm sure." Alan didn't resemble Aly much, aside from the red hair, and he had violet eyes, unlike his sister. The two young men shook hands and exchanged some playful insults before Liam introduced Dove.

"Squire Alan, this is Queen Dovasary." Liam presented the queen to his friend, who smiled and bowed low.

"An honor to meet someone as famous and beautiful as yourself, you're Majesty." Alan said seriously, Dove wasn't quite sure what to make of the man.

"Alan, leave her alone, you annoying twig." Aly and Lianne walked up to the group, and every man with in a five foot radius turned when they heard the Princess's clear voice.

"You wound me, Princess. I was just being polite." He said. Dove smiled, here around people her own age, she could forget she was a Queen looking for a husband in the man next to her, and enjoy herself. These people were not like the friends Sarai had surrounded herself with, they were not un intelligent lapdogs; these were smart, witty people Dove enjoyed being around.

"Really, Princess Lianne, it was no trouble, I don't mind, he's much like Aly's student Zuahyr." Dove said still smiling gently; despite the fact that she normally got along better with the older people, these intelligent youths made her feel at home; it was no wonder Aly missed them all.

"Your Majesty, please, just Lianne."

"Well, Lee, seeing as how you just called her Majesty, and not Dovasary, what makes you think she is going to call you Lianne?" Alan asked, examining his nails before he looked up with a devilish smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"You, _Squire_, Alan, need to remember your place." Lianne tried.

"Of course, madam. I think I'll just go and try to find some better company, since you people are just so much more worthy than I am. Hmm, what about Zuahyr Kloulechat? I believe you would agree with me, Lianne, that he is an interesting man?" Alan snickered as he watched Lianne's face.

"You didn't?" she asked, her face red as she turned to her older brother.

"Of course not, Lee, I would not do such a thing." Liam remarked. Dove smiled brighter, these foreigners weren't so bad if you were looking for some entertainment. Lianne stormed off and Alan followed her laughing.

"I believe I shall go put in an appearance with my mother and father, if you two will excuse me?" Aly walked off into the crowd, leaving Dove and Liam alone.

"Would you care to dance?" Liam asked Dove politely, holding out his hand.

"Of course." Dove answered, she swallowed nervously, Aly had taught her some of the steps, but she wasn't a very good dancer.

Across the room, several people watched the pair with interest.

O O O O O O

"Well, I told you. They are dancing, you owe me sister dear. Pay up!" Alan said to Aly sweetly, holding out his hand for his money. Aly grumbled but put the money there nonetheless.

"I can't believe you two bet on them, how rude." Lianne said, she turned away from the dance floor where his brother and Dove were currently dancing and talking.

"They look good together, she's so little and he is so tall." Alan remarked more seriously this time. "What do you think, Aly?" he turned to the spot where his twin had been standing. He sighed as he saw her gone. "Where did she go? Oh, there she is." He looked out to the dance floor, and saw her dancing with her husband. He noticed a girl standing alone on the other side of the room.

"If you will excuse me, Princess, I think that lady needs someone to dance with." Alan remarked lightly as he strode off in the lady's direction. Lianne huffed as she was left alone.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, Lord Zuahyr, of course." Lianne smiled brightly at the man as he led her onto the dance floor.

O O O O O O

"Are you going to ask or do I have to?" Buri gave her husband a rather menacing glare.

"Oh, right. Dear, would like to dance?" Roul held out his hand to his wife.

"I'd love to." Buri said with a smile. Roul let out a sigh and relaxed as he led his little wife onto the dance floor causing his friends to laugh.

"Alanna, love, would you care to dance?" George turned to his wife.

"If we must." Alanna replied, but she was smiling at the idea of a dance with her husband. Thayet looked at Jon expectantly.

"Oh, um, Thayet, would you care to dance?" Jon caught on quickly enough.

"Thought you would never ask dear." Thayet said as her husband led her onto the dance floor.

Soon, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves as they talked with their partners and fellow dancers. The atmosphere was light and joyous, Liam and Dove were having a marvelous time talking to Sir Myles in the small study off the side of the ball room.

"You're Majesty, I've read about the Raka warrior Queens of old and I am eager to see your own skills on the battle field." Sir Myles was perhaps the easiest man to talk to, besides Prince Liam, in the room and Dove found that she was talking more than she ever had before.

"I'm afraid, Sir Myles, that my skills with a blade or any other weapon, is not anywhere near the level of the old Queens or any warrior here. My studies were lacking in that subject I'm afraid." Dove smiled and took a sip of the sweet fruit juice she had chosen instead of the thick red wine.

"Oh, now I do not believe you, I am sure our Aly wouldn't leave you completely ignorant of such things. Please, come to the courts tomorrow and show us what the Raka Queens really look like in battle." Myles bowed his head slightly as he extended the invitation. "I'm sure our young Prince Liam would be happy to be your partner, I believe Lady Kel is coming back tomorrow as well, you will be able to see one of our great warriors in action. Please, I insist you come to watch at the least." Myles continued.

"Please, it would really mean a lot to everyone if you did come. The women even have morning practices with a glaive, you could join them as well." Dove found herself agreeing with a small smile as Liam promised he would show her to the courts in the morning.

Talk turned to more interesting things mostly about the patron God of the Isles, Kyprioth, and other such things. It was late, when Dove finally turned in, and she found that even Aly had gone to sleep already. The large suite of rooms was being shared by Dove, her spy mistress and her spy mistress's family; forcing Dove to be quiet as she walked into the room. Apparently she wasn't quiet enough for she heard a faint cry coming from the nursery where Aly's children were sleeping. Not wanting to wake her friend and her husband, she hurried into the room, bringing with her a branch of the candles that were usually in the sitting room.

Junim was up, standing up in his crib and crying softly.

"Ma." he said quietly, his little face was covered in tears and Dove found it hard to keep a smile off her face as she saw the way his little lips pouted.

"Oh, Junim, don't cry. Its ok, Auntie Dove is here." She gathered her god son in her arms and brought him out into the sitting room. Junim hugged Dove tight, not caring who it was who comforted him in this strange place as long as they were nice. His tears were still coming, so Dove rocked him gently back and forth before she sang a little song her mother used to sing to her.

"I see the moon and the moon sees me. I see the moon, so Gods bless me." Dove's soft voice calmed Junim, and he looked up at Dove with his big brown eyes. Dove held him closer before she spoke once more.

"Junim, would you like me to tell you a story?" she asked. The little boy nodded, and Dove settled down, readying her self for a good story.

"Its one about your grandmother, the Lioness. Once upon a time, a mighty warrior roamed the lands; she traveled far and wide, scouring the lands of evil for her king. Her greatest adventure, however, was when she brought back the most beautiful Princess for her King to marry, and the Dominion Jewel…" Dove continued the story, telling young Junim of how his grandmother had met the Shang Dragon, how she had traveled through the dangerous country and reached the Roof of the World. How, she had spoken to a wise woman and how she had then fought the elemental of Chitral's Pass. She told of how she had then traveled back, saving Princess Thayet from assassination and bringing the girl to Tortall where she married King Jonathan.

Dove looked down at her godson sleeping in her arms. He had fallen asleep somewhere between the wise woman and the journey back. Dove smiled at the little boy. Gently, she got up to place Junim in his bed. Once he was tucked in again, Dove went back to her own room, to fall asleep and travel to a place of dreams that was filled with charming Princes.

A light knocking on her door woke Dove the following morning.

"You're Majesty?" a maid's soft voice came through the thick door. Dove rolled over and got out of bed slowly. She had found these past two years, that being a Queen had taken its toll and that she enjoyed her sleep more than ever. She pulled her silk robe around her and opened her door. A young girl stood there, with a bucket of hot water at her feet.

"Prince Liam sent me to tell you that he will be here within the half hour to bring you to the courts. He wished for me to help you get ready." Dove covered a yawn and nodded, opening her door a little wider so the girl could come in.

She splashed water on her face, and braided her hair tightly before she turned to the girl to ask a rather important question.

"What exactly should I wear?" she asked. Dove, of course knew that the women of Tortall wore men's clothes, but was it acceptable for her to do so as a Queen of a country where such things weren't always common practice?

"Whatever practice clothes you have, do you have anything you wear for hard riding that could be worn?" the girl asked, straightening Dove's room.

"Of course," Dove replied, more to herself than the maid, before she dug through her wardrobe searching for her sarong and light jacket that she had brought with her. Boulaj, one of her good friends, had made some changes to the sarong, and Dove found it was the most comfortable things that she had ever in her life worn; it was also easy to move around in.

"That is perfect, you're Majesty." The maid said once Dove had finished dressing. Dove nodded her thanks, and went out into the sitting room to allow the maid to finish cleaning. There was a tray of light food set on one of the low tables, and Dove picked up two biscuits and some fruit for her breakfast. She also took a cup of fruit juice, and had just finished as a light knock sounded on the door. Dove pulled her clothes straight, wiped the crumbs from her face, and checked her hair with her hands before she went to open the door.

"Good morning, you're Majesty. I hope you slept well." Liam bowed as he spoke before offering his arm.

"Wonderfully, you're Highness. I'm sorry to have you out of bed so early, and I thank you for bringing me to the courts." Dove said, her mind still groggy, but able to navigate her safely through the customary morning greetings.

"Not at all, I'm afraid I still have the habits of a page, and find it hard to sleep past sunrise." Liam said with a small smile.

"I am lucky then, to not have that problem." Dove smiled back as well, and quiet conversation sufficed for the rest of their walk.

As they neared the courts, Dove heard the distinctive sound of wood hitting wood and quiet talking.

"Go ma! Go!" Dove was surprised to see a little girl the same age as Junim, Ulasu, and Ochobai sitting on the ground next to some other women as two battled fiercely with long spear-like weapons.

Dove recognized the bright blue eyes of the Conte line after a second, and the almond eyes of a Yamani. This had to be Lianokami, Roald and Shino's little girl. Indeed, Shinko was in the middle of the ring, fighting a tall Tortallan woman. They traded blows, and Dove could see that the taller was stronger, but that Shinko was more agile and quicker with her weapon. Before she could figure out what happened, Shinko had the weapon's bright blade at her throat.

"Yield." She said quietly, the other woman lowered her weapon and the two bowed to each other before every one else came to congratulate them both on a stunning show.

Dove looked at the group, there were two other Yamani, besides Shinko present, Queen Thayet and Alanna were also present, as were two other women, both of them very tall. One of the Yamani women seemed to be pregnant, and though she was dressed in practice clothes, she held no weapon like the others.

Liam cleared his throat, bringing attention to him and Dove.

"Mother, Aunt, Shinko, Lady Kel, Lady Ilane, Lady Yuki, and Lady Haname." Liam bowed respectively, "Her Majesty, Queen Dovasary was wondering if there was an extra partner for her this morning."

"Please, Dove, Dovasary, if you must. It's to early to deal with titles." Dove interrupted with a smile.

"Of course, Liam, we'll take over from here. Run along, Alan probably needs to be woken up." Thayet shooed her son off before she drew Dove into the circle.

"You met Alanna last night, and you already know Shinko. Lady Yuki is a good friend of Shinko's and is married to Nealen of Queenscove. They are expecting in a few months; it's a girl." Dove offered her congratulations and the Queen moved on. "Lady Kel and Lady Ilane of Mindelan, both great friends to the crown, without Lady Kel, I'm afraid we would still be in the middle of a war. Her mother, Lady Ilane helped with the original alliance with the Yamani Islands. Lady Haname is also a friend of Shinko's and an excellent handler of the glaive. Watch out, she looks harmless, but she is deadly." Thayet said the last bit with a small chuckle, and Dove smiled and said hello to everyone.

"I'm afraid I've never handled the glaive before." Dove said, smiling apologetically at the gathered women.

"No matter, Kel and Yuki are excellent teachers." Thayet smiled encouragingly at her.

"Who are you?" a little hand tugged on Dove's sarong, and Dove looked down to meet the curious blue eyes of the Princess Lianokami.

"I'm Dove. What's your name?" Dove bent down so she was on eye level with the little girl.

"My name is Princess Lianokami. Are you a princess?" the little girl stood with one hand on her hip and the other holding onto a miniature version of the glaive her mother had. Dove smiled even brighter, she loved how openly curious children were; and seeing this little princess only made the ache she had for children grow.

"No, I'm not a Princess."

"Well what are you then?" the little girl asked, her dark brows wrinkling.

"I'm a Queen." Dove said.

"You're a Queen?" the awe in the little girl's voice was adorable, and all of the women laughed gently at her. Dove nodded, her smile just as bright as the little girl's.

"Are you hear to learn how to use a _naginata_ too?"

"Yes, I am." Dove told her. The little girl stood silent for a moment, before she answered.

"Well, Auntie Kel should teach you, or Grandma because they are really good teachers."

"I would love for them to teach me." Dove said with a smile.

"Very well, here, you use mine until we can get you one. Kel and I will go over some of the basic moves." Thayet shooed her granddaughter out of the way, and the rest of the women paired off.

At first, the tall weapon was awkward, and Dove's arms weren't used to the weight. After a few minutes of Kel correcting her grip and stance, she got the hang of it. The blade glided through the air, slower than everyone else's but much faster than Dove had ever thought she would be able to go.

"Good. Now watch how mine moves, then try it." Dove watched, as Kel performed the move slowly, so she could get the hang of it. After a few more minutes of stumbling along, Dove was getting frustrated.

"It's alright, this is your first day, no one expects you to get it right. Try again, make sure to slide your hands to the center, and then back out." Kel demonstrated once more before she allowed Dove to try it. The Queen had left a few minutes ago, proclaiming Kel a good enough teacher to be left alone; and had joined the tournament the other ladies had started. Dove focused on her hand work, and as everyone fell into a comfortable rhythm, they forgot about young Lianokami.

"Excellent. You're doing wonderfully. I'm going to show you a pattern dance, which is a way of training. It will help you become more comfortable with the weapon and the stances and hand grips in many of the steps. Just watch and repeat after me, alright?" Dove nodded, and watched as the lady knight showed her a combination of moves and spins that would help her work on her growing skills with the glaive.

Kel made the young Queen repeat the dance three times before she was satisfied that Dove knew it.

"Look who I found wandering around all on her own." Roald stepped forward, carrying his daughter, and Liam and Alan followed him. All three men were sweaty, and somewhere along the way of what Dove assumed had been practice, they had lost their tunics and were wearing thin shirts which were soaked through with sweat.

"Momma!" Lianokami cried happily, struggling to get out of her father's arms.

"She was yelling at one of the palace boys because he wouldn't take her to the stables." Roald told his wife who scooped her daughter up and into her arms.

"Lianokami!" Shinko scolded. "We will talk about this over breakfast. Come on." She carried her daughter out of the room with a gentle scowl. Roald followed after his wife and child after he said a quick hello to everyone.

"I think I'll go ahead and find Neal. He wanted to have breakfast together this morning. I suppose I should go and wake him." Yuki left the room, bringing Kel, Lady Ilane, and Lady Haname with her.

"Boys, where are your clothes?" Alanna asked, exasperated.

"The practice court we were using." Alan said to his mother with a smile. "How was your morning, mother? Have you seen my charming twin sister yet?" Alan asked sweetly. Alanna scowled.

"Let's go get your father. I believe he was talking with some of your Uncles this morning. Come on, I'm hungry." Alanna walked out of the room, her son following after her.

"Dove, would you like to come to breakfast with us?" Thayet asked the young Queen with a smile.

"Oh, I should really go find Aly before she hurts someone. She's probably frantically searching the castle as we speak." Dove smiled at the older woman.

"Dove!" Aly stormed into the room."I've been looking everywhere for you. Next time please tell me before you go running off at the crack of dawn!" Aly stopped as she saw the two other royals in the room.

"Good morning, Aunt Thayet, Liam." Aly greeted with a small curtsy.

"I suppose we will leave you two to it then. Come on Liam, let's go see if we can get Lianne awake before midday." Thayet lead the way out of the room.

"Would you like to come riding today? Some of us are going on a picnic for lunch. Would you like to come?" Liam looked hopeful, and Dove was a little taken aback but the sudden invitation.

"I would love to." She told him after a moment of thought.

"Excellent. Don't worry about dressing up, it will just be Alan, Lianne, and Lianne's new friend, Zuahyr." Liam told her with a small smile. "Shall I come to your rooms half a candle before midday?"

"Of course." Dove told him.

"If you don't mind, Liam, could my husband and I come as well?" Aly asked, looking at the younger boy whom she had grown up with.

"The more the merrier." Liam told Aly with a smile. He left the two women with a boy and a promise of seeing them later.

"Well, this plans to be an interesting day." Aly said as she examined her nails and smoothed her sarong. We should go and get ready. But don't stand to close, you're all sweaty." Dove's friend told her, wrinkling her crooked nose.

**A/N: Over 4,000 words!!! Wow, this feels really good. I kinda like this chapter. Next one is going to be looking at the politics of the situation and the picnic….I think.**

**I'm trying to find Dove's character, and it's a lot harder than I thought it would be, so bear with me…**

**Haley**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:I have a beta…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, do you really think I would be writing this? **

"Well? What do we know?" Jon looked expectantly at his friends and advisors.

The group was seated in the large council room that was used for matters of the Sate, such as this one. Around the table sat Sir Myles, Lady Kel, Thayet, Lianne, Alanna, George, Roald, Shinko, Buri, and Raoul. As Jon looked around, everyone except for Myles and Thayet avoided the King's gaze.

Myles was the first to speak to the small gathering, "She's an intelligent girl. I spoke with her last night and she can hold up a decent conversation. Don't worry; your son will most certainly not be marrying an idiot." He stroked his gray beard lightly as he spoke. Kel straightened and was the next to claim eye contact with the King.

"She knows how to handle a weapon. Your Aly has seen to that I take it. She may not be the best, but I'm sure she is a fine hand with things like daggers and a bow," Kel said with a shrug. "I'm sure it would be a good way for them to get to know each other if Liam were to teach her to handle a sword." She finished, nodding to her King and the rest of the room. Everyone was silent as they contemplated what had been said.

"Very well. So we know she is intelligent, and that she can defend herself to an extent. What else?"

"She is coming on the picnic with us today," Lianne said finally after a long uncomfortable silence.

"She is?" Alanna asked.

"Yes. I think Aly and Nawat are coming as well." Lianne informed the assembly.

"Alright, what will be gained with this alliance?" Jon asked everyone, trying to ignore his daughter.

"Really Jon, it is a good match. We'll get an alliance with a rising power. Think about it; we already have alliances with Carthak, and Yamani Islands. All we need now is the Copper Isles." Myles said.

"The only thing that worries me is how will the people take to a Luarin on the throne once more? They just fought a civil war to get rid of bad Luarin rule. Will they accept your son?" George spoke after his father in law, causing everyone in the room to fall silent.

"I believe that it is time to open the doors for negotiation. We know all we can, and I believe it is worth our while to make this work." Thayet told the room.

"And on the note about them accepting a Luarin king, I've looked into that, the king never has much power, and I also think that the people will follow their new Queen wherever she may take them; they love her." Liam's voice cut through the silence of the room like a knife cut butter.

Everyone turned to study the Prince.

"I figured I should be included in the conversation about my future; don't you?" he asked them.

There were soft murmurs of agreement as everyone shuffled out of the room, trying to avoid eye contact with both son and father.

O O O O O 

"What kind of power is he going to expect?" Zuahyr looked at Aly. The three of them were seated in Aly's room, arranged around a small desk that had been brought in. Boulaj sat on one corner, while Zuahyr lounged against the wall and Aly sat in the large chair.

"I don't know," She sighed, "But I do know that the kings here have more power than they do in the Isles."

"Well, then in that case, what does he know about our customs? Anything?" Zuahyr seemed appalled at the very idea that an ignorant foreigner should be allowed to be their King. "The people are going to need to be convinced. I'm not talking about traditions at court, I'm talking about raka traditions that only a native Islander would know." Aly looked at her student for a moment, an empty look on her face, before she began.

"I'm sure he knows more than we give him credit for. I do not think his family would allow him to be completely ignorant of these things." Aly said, but she too frowned as she continued on, "If that isn't the case, well, it will be up to Dove."

"You are worrying about the details, what about the big picture? What about alliances and negotiations?" Boulaj spoke up from her corner on Aly's desk. Zuahyr and Aly sighed together.

"Well, it would gain us a strong alliance with the most powerful country in the Eastern Lands." Aly said after a moment.

"Plus, we already have alliances with Carthak through Dove's sister, no matter how shaky they are." Zuahyr added as he thought aloud.

"Not to mention the increase in trade if we were to complete this." Boulaj said to the two. Everyone in the room paused as they thought it out.

"So we agree then, that its time to talk to the Tortallans?" Dove spoke from the doorway where she had been standing for several minutes. "Besides, Junim wants his mother," she told Aly before she left to get ready for the picnic.

The three spies looked at each other for a moment before they all broke into grins.

"Agreed."

O O O O O 

"Here you are, your Highness." The kitchen maid had brought out two large baskets filled with foods and plates.

"Thank you," Liam said, handing one of the baskets to Alan, and tying the other to his horse's saddle. "I have to go and get Dove, Aly, and Nawat," Liam told his friend. "Lianne should be coming soon."

"Alright, I'll wait for her then," Alan said, tying the other basket to his saddle.

Liam walked off whistling with his hands in his pockets towards Dove's rooms.

O O O O 

"Dove! I can't find my shoe!" Aly was looking in all of her trunks and under every piece of furniture when she saw her husband holding up said shoe with a smile.

"You'll have to come and get it." He said, a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. Aly smiled and walked slowly towards him, with a small smile on her lips. They could hear Dove running around in the other room, but it never occurred to either of them that they should possibly be getting ready.

Nawat held the shoe above his head, and wrapped the other arm around his wife's waist when she got closer.

"Can I have my shoe now? We're going to be late." Nawat leaned down and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Yes, you can," he told her, handing Aly the shoe.

"Well, now I don't want it," she murmured, throwing the shoe under the bed as she kissed her husband once more.

O O O O 

"One minute!" Dove called out as she ran into Aly's room to see her and Nawat locked in a passionate embrace. Nawat's hands were already traveling to the knot that held Aly's sarong in place.

Dove spotted the shoe poking out from under the bed and threw it at them.

"Let's go."

O O O O 

"Is everyone here? Excellent, let's go!" Lianne nudged her cream mare forward, leading the group out of the stable yard and onto the path. Zuahyr followed the princess on his own mare.

"Oh! You two, wait for the rest of us! Someone might think you're anxious to spend some time alone!" Alan kicked his nimble brown horse into a trot and followed the two.

"I heard from Kel that you were a fair hand with the glaive this morning, what other weapons can you handle?" Liam looked at Dove curiously as he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call me a fair hand, Kel is an excellent teacher. I really don't have any special training. Three winters ago, when we were stuck in Tanair we all took lessons. My sister was particularly good with a sword; I prefer a bow and arrows."

"Archery? Interesting, you should meet Daine. She's one of the best archers around. I'm sure she could show you a few tricks. I'll introduce her to you some time."

"Dove also has a skill with daggers, don't you Dove?" Aly rode up along side them, the smile on her face causing Dove to worry.

"I wouldn't call it a talent exactly. Just a hobby," Dove said to Liam, trying desperately to ignore her meddling friend.

"A hobby with daggers? Tell me, how exactly do daggers become a hobby?"

"Best tell him the whole story, your Majesty. Don't want to leave out anything interesting." Aly smirked at her young Queen before she fell back once more to ride with her husband.

"The whole story? This should get interesting, please indulge me," Liam said with a smile. Dove smiled hesitantly back before she began.

"Last summer, everything had calmed down a bit. It had been a year, and I didn't have assassins climbing through my window every night at this point, so ironically, I began to get bored. Of course, there were things that needed to be tended to, matters of the state, dealing with angry nobles, repealing some laws, passing new ones."

"The hustle and bustle of being a Queen obviously didn't satisfy young Dove," Aly interrupted with a smile, "So, one day she came to me…" Aly trailed off as she caught Dove glaring.

"Thank you, Aly, but I am quite capable of telling a story on my own." Aly fell back for the second time, but continued listening to the conversation.

"Right, so I went to Aly and asked her to teach me how to throw daggers. I had seen her practicing, and had seen her teaching some of the others, so I decided it was the perfect way for me to spend my time."

"Tell him about that one time we were practicing, and Winna walked in the room and almost got her hair cut off." Aly giggled from somewhere behind them.

"Aly, really, don't you and Nawat have something better to do? I'm sure he's feeling lonely," Dove said through clenched teeth.

Now, normally she didn't mind Aly meddling when she was speaking to men, but she liked this man, and would much rather Aly leave her and Liam alone so that they could enjoy a peaceful, entertaining ride through the forest on their own.

Liam snorted as he listened to the two go back and forth for a few minutes. After Aly had left to be comforted by her husband, Dove continued with her story.

"When I asked Aly, she thought I wasn't serious. After a few moments of proving to her that I was, she agreed. The next day we met after I had my morning meeting with the Council, and she taught me the basics. How to handle a dagger, hold to hold it, how to judge a good blade, and then we moved onto the basics of throwing." Dove blushed as she remembered her first throw. "Let's just say, that it didn't go to well. After that we met everyday until I had learned enough that I could practice on my own."

"Where did you practice? Surely you didn't throw knives at the walls? Liam asked.

"Mainly in the kitchens; there were plenty of empty boxes I could use as targets, and Chenaol, the cook, knew a bit so she would help me. From then on, it just became a hobby."

"Do you think you could teach me? I'll help you learn to handle whatever weapon you would like." Liam looked so hopeful, that Dove really couldn't resist.

"I'm not sure that I'm a very good teacher, but I suppose I could give it a try."

"Excellent. I can't wait." Liam smiled at her brightly, and Dove found herself very glad that she had agreed to teach him.

"We're here! We can tie the horses by that tree, they can graze there, and we can set up the picnic over by the pond." Lianne gave orders and in a few moments, a large sheet had been spread out, and the food and plates were being passed to everyone around the blanket.

Soon the air was filled with quiet chatter and soft laughter as everyone passed around food and spoke.

"Liam, do remember when mother took us here with some of her Ladies? And one of the poor girls fell in the pond?" Liam smiled at his sister,

"If I remember correctly, she didn't fall in all on her own."

"Well, she wasn't very nice, and I thought she needed to cool off. I was only trying to be polite," Lianne replied hotly while everyone chuckled lightly at the thought of a young Lianne pushing someone in the pond.

After the food was gone, and they had returned the plates to the baskets, they all laid about on the sheet, enjoying the warm day and the feeling of the sun coming through the trees. It was quiet, no one was talking, they were all just enjoying the peaceful calm of the forest as opposed to the bustle of the palace when Liam jumped up.

"Lets go swimming!" he cried, looking around at all of the others, who were half asleep with the warmth of the sun.

"Not now, Liam, none of us are dressed for swimming." Lianne murmerd, her eyes closed.

"Can we do something? I don't like laying around when there is a beautiful day all around us!" he cried, looking at the rest of them, who remained on the blanket.

"Honestly, Liam, you need to learn to relax. Lay down and rest for a while. You're worse than Aly's three." Lianne told him, opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbows to look at her brother.

"Please?" he begged, Lianne shook her head. "Dove?"

"I'm not much for swimming," the young woman replied.

"I know! You could teach me to throw daggers!" Liam looked as if mid winter had come again, presents and all.

"Honestly, Liam, you're acting as if you were four. Can you please relax?" Lianne did not spare her brothers feelings as she spoke.

"You want me to teach you now? In a clearing?" Dove asked, finally sitting up. Liam nodded. "I suppose so." She said after she thought a moment.

After a few quick movements, five shinning daggers rested in her lap.

"You had all of those on you?" Liam asked, a little awed at the shy looking girl and her shinning weapons.

"Aly made me, and now it's a habit." Dove said with another shy smile. "Come on, you won't learn sitting down." Liam hopped to his feet and followed Dove as she led him a little ways away from the group.

"We don't want you hitting anyone by mistake." She explained. "This tree will be your target, aim for the X." she scratched a large X in the tree with one of her daggers before she led him about ten paces away. "Now," she began, "when you throw a dagger…" Liam hung on her every word as she explained the basics and went through the motions. The sun coming through the trees glanced of her shinning black hair, lit up her golden skin, and completely distracted Liam from the task at hand. He didn't even realize he was starring until Dove turned around and caught him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, blushing a bit as he realized what he had done. Dove's cheeks were home a pink glow as well.

"Um," she tried, clearing her throat, "Why don't you give it a try. Remember the movement, keep it smooth, and a good flick to finish." She instructed him, focusing on the hand that held the dagger, rather than the prince's mesmerizing eyes.

O O O O 

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Liam asked.

"You know the picnic. How did it go? Any kissing?" Jasson looked at his older brother, obviously curious about the day's events.

"Nothing happened," Liam told his brother.

"Nothing? You didn't even talk?"

"Well of course we talked, but nothing else happened," Liam said. Jasson could tell his brother was a little upset by this fact.

"And you wanted something else to happen?"

"Well, yes, I do actually." Liam told him. Jasson nodded. "I mean, I am going to end up marrying her, at least that's what father and mother want me to do, and I figured that maybe we should try and become more than friends. I don't want to have a bad marriage. I don't want to be stuck in a country for the rest of my life with a wife who doesn't like me, so I figure I had better start now." Liam shrugged his shoulders and went back to cleaning his blade.

"That's a very smart and thoughtful answer, Liam, I'm so proud of you," Lianne said mockingly from the doorway of Liam's room.

"Oh hush Lee; no one makes fun of you and whats-his-name." Jasson said in defense of his older brother. Leanne blushed a pretty red before she placed her hands on her hips and retorted, "His name is Zuahyr, and no one makes fun of you for your lack of relationships."

Jasson blushed as well, and scowled at his older sister. "That's none of your business, besides, I talked with her today, we're going to be fencing tomorrow morning."

"Oh, swinging a sword at her is so romantic!" Leanne cried mockingly.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be all gushy-mushy, lovey-dovey like you Leanne!" Jasson cried, his face still flushed.

"Humph."

"Leanne, Jasson will you two stop it? What do you need Leanne?" Liam asked his sister.

"Mother and Father want to talk to you in their study. They say to dress for dinner since it may take a while," Leanne said and then exited his rooms in a huff.

"Now, when I get back, you and I are going to talk about this girl your fencing tomorrow, but for now, you need to leave," Liam kicked his brother out before he got ready and then left as well, shutting his door behind him.

O O O O O 

"Well, that was an interesting picnic, don't you agree honey?" Aly asked her husband, sending a grin Dove's way.

"Oh, hush, Aly. I don't want to hear it." Dove grumbled. They were in the sitting room, watching as Aly's little ones played together on the floor. Dove had been fiddling with the little throwing daggers for the past hour or so.

"I think we should do it again sometime, I'm sure my mother and father would enjoy them. Maybe we could bring the children along as well. Unless of course, you and Liam would like some time alone?" Aly asked with a smirk. "I'm sure we could arrange that."

Dove glared at her friend. Aly giggled and moved to the floor to play with her children and husband.

She eyed the dagger, looking at her reflection as the thin, shinning blade caught the light. Her mouth was set in a frown, and her forehead was crinkled. It was obvious she was thinking. Dove sighed and put the little dagger back in its place. She looked around the elegant room. Soft tones, unlike the bright, exotic colors of her home where every thing could give one a headache if stared at for more than a few minutes, were the Tortallan style. What would the Prince think of the Isles? Would he find them to bright, or would he like the overflow of colors and hot spices? _You don't even know if he is coming to the Isles. You haven't even begun the talks yet,_ Dove thought.

It was true, the talks were scheduled to begin tomorrow, and she was required at them, so perhaps she would be able to see for herself what the Tortallans expected for their second son. Something inside of Dove desperately wanted Liam to come back with them to the Isles, the small part of her that longed for a husband felt that Liam would be the best husband she could ever hope for.

_I sound just like Sarai, I don't even know him and already I am pinning after him._ It had been three days since the Islanders had arrived on Tortallan soil, and she had spent much of the time in Liam's company, she was beginning to like him; he was intelligent, kind, funny, and he had no problems with her handling any weapons.

"Dove?" Aly asked, a little worried for her friend who had spent the past half hour in her own world.

"Yes, Aly?"

"Its time for dinner, I think maybe you should tie up your hair or something." Aly told her friend as she gathered her daughters up in her arms. Nawat gave Dove a sweet smile as he carried his son out of the room, following his wife closely.

Dove gathered her hair into a braid, splashed some water on her face, and straightened her dress; it was a pretty shade of blue, lighter than Liam's eyes, more like the clear waters of the Azure Sea. She slipped on the leather slippers that she found more comfortable than the silk ones simply because they didn't tear as easily, and left the suite of rooms.

O O O O O 

"Your Majesty," Liam said quietly when Dove left her rooms and shut the door behind her.

"Oh," Dove jumped, not seeing the quiet Prince until she was right up next to him. "I'm sorry, your Highness, I didn't see you there…" Liam smiled sweetly as Dove trailed off.

"Please, it is Liam, and I am the one who should be apologizing. I should not sneak up on a lady like that. I am sorry, please accept my most sincere and humble apologies," Liam told her with an extravagant bow. Dove placed her hands on her hips before she spoke.

"Very well then, Liam, my name is Dove, not your Majesty. It is ridiculous for us to continue to use these silly titles." Dove smiled at the man, finding it easier each time.

"Well then, Dove," he said, stressing her name and causing her to blush, "I have some friends I think you might like to meet. Would you like to accompany me to the Squire's mess hall? Some of my friends eat there when they can, and I think that you would enjoy some company other than that of my parents and your court."

"I would love to."

"Wonderful," Liam said, flashing her a true, genuine smile, before leading her down some stairs, and several corridors, taking so many turns Dove felt herself grow dizzy; and she lived in a palace.

Liam came to a halt in front of some large doors, through which many young men, and a few young girls were hurrying through.

"Just follow me." He told her, leading the way to a line at the front of the room. Liam picked up a tray, and utensils, so Dove did the same.

"Just take what ever you want." Liam whispered when they had reached the food. "Over this way, we can sit with Alan and some of my other friends." Liam said once they had gathered their food and drinks.

As Dove passed, the boys stared after her as if they had never seen a woman before, many of them stumbled from their seats to bow to her respectfully. The girls, the few that there were, stayed seated; Dove only saw six or seven of them in the hall, as opposed to the large number of boys.

Liam led them over to a table in the back corner, where she found Alan of Pirate's Swoop, and Jasson of Conte, Liam's younger brother. Around the two she recognized, were a number of boys and young men, who all bowed and smiled politely as they recognized Dove.

"Everyone, this is Queen Dovasary, Dove, this is everyone." Liam said with a smile as he pointed out a seat next to Alan, with an empty seat on the other side. Dove sat and Liam sat next to her. Across from Jasson, was the only girl seated at the table, she had tanned skin, and dark eyes. Her hair was a pretty brown color and she kept it out of her face with a tight braid and a small piece of cloth, worn in a band around her forehead to keep the small pieces of hair out of her eyes.

"Hello." Dove said to everyone, smiling softly. She had learned that as a queen it was best if she started the conversation.

"Dove, this is my younger brother, Jasson. His good friend, Fianola, and the rest of these boys, you want to stay away from. They're naught but trouble." The boys in question protested that they were never trouble, and where had Liam come up with such an idea? Dove laughed softly at the boys, so like the young spies Aly trained, and dug into the food, feeling at home between Liam and Alan.

O O O O O 

"Has anyone seen Liam and Jasson?" Thayet looked pointedly at her daughter, Lianne.

"Of course not Mamma, you and father spoke with him last. I haven't seen him since," Lianne told her mother, eyes wide with false innocence.

"Of course you haven't dear, but that doesn't mean that they didn't tell you were they would be." Thayet looked to her husband for help, and he avoided her gaze.

"You know where they are too?" Thayet asked him, outraged.

"Well, he came and asked me something and I said of course he could, so yes, I do know where they are," Jon told his wife.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Thayet asked. Lianne, deciding that this was one of those wife to husband talks that she could miss out on, hurried from the room.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I was planning on telling you," Jon said, trying to get close so he could give her a kiss and calm her down.

"You could tell me now," She said. Jon sighed.

"Really dear, it's not that big of a deal. I promise, Liam just wanted to take Dovasary to meet some of his friends, so they're eating in the mess hall with the squires tonight. Alan and Jasson are there, so I thought maybe it would be a good time for them to get to know each other," Jon said, taking his wife's hands.

"Just tell me next time," Thayet said, pulling her hands out of her husband's, "I thought they were climbing Balor's Needle again or something else outrageously dangerous."

"I will, I promise," Jon said, leading his wife to dinner.

O O O O O 

"I'm glad you brought me to meet all of your friends, they are delightful! Fianola is a handful, you look at her and she seems so innocent, but then she starts to talk and it's quite a surprise." Dove was still smiling at the good time she had had. The squires were all full of life and so happy, that Dove could not help but feel the same. It was strange, how different people were. She assumed that the royal children only associated with the best, but still, those young men and Fianola were more than she had hoped for.

Liam chuckled.

"I'm glad you came, I'm sure dinner wouldn't have been any fun without you there," Liam said. They had reached Dove's rooms and were standing in the hallway. Liam was looking at her, with his pretty blue eyes, and Dove found herself looking back for a moment, until she realized what was happening.

"Um," she cleared her throat softly, "I should probably go. Thank you for walking me to my rooms. I'll see you tomorrow morning," then turned to enter her rooms.

Liam reached down swiftly so she was facing him once more. He lifted her hand slowly, and placed a soft kiss on her fingertips. His eyes never left Dove's own, and she found it hard to breathe. _Stop being dramatic, he's only kissing your fingers, what is so wonderful about that?_ Dove tried to calm her heart, but it wouldn't listen.

"Goodnight Dove," he whispered softly, before taking his leave. Dove was stunned, that little bit of contact had shut her down completely; a little brush of his lips had sent tingles to every part of her body. Dove was confused.

"Aly!" she cried when she came into her rooms. "Aly? I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Dove asked, knocking on her friend's door.

"Can it wait? I'm kind of busy!" Aly yelled from on the other side of her door. She heard some people stumbling around, Nawat's soft voice, Aly replying even softer. A giggle. Dove scowled.

"Aly, I don't need anymore god children. Please come out here and talk to me. Nawat can entertain himself for a minute." Aly wrenched the door open with a scowl.

"What is so important, that you can't wait…" she trailed off, seeing the flushed cheeks, and confused expression on Dove's face. "What happened?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing actually, I just wanted to talk," Dove said, trying to stay calm and keep her sentences straight.

"Why don't you start with where you were at dinner?" Aly suggested, leading Dove to her room.

"Well, after you left, Liam came to get me and we went to the squire's mess. I saw your brother by the way…" Dove continued her story as Aly shut the door so they could have some privacy.

O O O O O 

"So, did you kiss her?" Jasson asked as soon Liam walked in and shut the door.

"No. Yes. Sort of."

"What do you mean? Did you kiss her or not?"

"Well, on the hand."

"On the hand? What happened to the sweeping her off her feet like we talked about? This was supposed to be big!"

"I know, but I didn't want to rush it. I want it to be good."

"Good? Liam, your marriage is arranged, you will be kissing her soon enough."

"I know, but I just, don't want to mess it up."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it should be easier!"

"It isn't, alright? Is it easy to kiss Fianola?"

"We haven't actually gotten to that stage yet, we're still working on the holding hands part."

"Holding hands?"

"Hey, it takes more than you think. You…"

"Jasson, how hard is it to hold a girl's hand?"

"You try it with fifteen of your friends around, ready to laugh at both of you."

"Fine, just leave so I can go to sleep. I'm tired, and I have to wake up early."

"Liam, you always wake up early," Jasson said, but he left nonetheless.

Liam rubbed his face. Tomorrow would be a long day; the talks started then.

a/n: I finished another chapter! I like this one how about you? Hey, I have a good idea, tell me in a review! Much love guys!

**Special thanks to my beta, Orohippus, this chapter would be in a lot worse shape if you hadn't read it first! **

**If anyone else wants to BETA, let me know, I'll be more than happy to send you these chapters when I send them to Orohippus.**

Haley


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Hope you enjoy!**

"Good morning everyone, I would like to welcome all of you. Now, as you all know we are here to discuss the possible alliance between our two countries by the marriage of my son, Prince Liam, and Queen Dovasary. Why don't we start with the general terms of this alliance?" King Jonathan looked across his table, which was scattered with assorted dignitaries and officials from both countries. His wife sat to his right, followed by Gareth of Naxen, Myles of Olau, George Cooper, Liam of Conte', Alanna the Lioness, Numair Salmalin, Roul of Goldenlake, and a few other nobles such as Wyldon of Cavall.

Dove sat to the king's right, followed by Alianne Crow, Zuahyr Kloulechat, Boulaj, various advisors from her court, and other understudies of Aly.

"As allies, I believe we should be able to call upon one another in any battles, give military aid whenever possible, and give exclusive rights to trade." One of Dove's nobles spoke up first, regarding the room carefully, his tone was very mild as he did not want to upset their possible allies.

"I agree, but what of this issue of slavery?" Alanna questioned and many other Tortallans murmured in agreement.

"As horrible as slavery is, the Isles, unfortunately, cannot survive without it at this point. Right now, we are trying to slow down things such as the slave market, but to release all of our slaves would cause more problems than it is worth. Many people would not trust them to hire, and we would have an overload of un-employed people. It is simply impossible to do so at this time. We are, however working on it," Zuahyr spoke calmly, keeping an eye on the Lioness as he spoke, Aly grinned as she listened to her favorite student.

"So the issue of slavery is being taken care of, what about trade?" Myles intervened before things got messy.

"The Isles are chief in rice and spices, the bright fabrics are also a major part of our trade. Much of the seafood comes from our Isles, though your fishermen do a fine job of keeping your country well stocked on that front," Another of Aly's students spoke up, a young woman whose voice was quiet yet it commanded the attention of the whole room.

"Spices are good, and you mentioned fishing as well; the boundaries have grown fuzzy over the years, I say that we take these negotiations as a chance to re-establish them," Gareth looked to his King as he spoke, and Jonathan nodded.

"Very well, we will bring out the maps tomorrow. For now, what else is there to address?"

The room slowly filled with quiet talk, a few interruptions here and there, but otherwise, the first day of negotiation went well.

O O O O O

"Finally, I thought you would never get out of there! How was it?" Jasson was waiting in Liam's room when he came in, lying on his brother's bed with a book in hand.

"It was the most boring four hours of my life. And to think I have to go until they are finished! Ugh, I can't believe I promised mother I would go!"

"Well, if you hadn't then Roald would have had to go instead, and so would Shinko, and then we would be stuck watching their daughter, so I am glad that you agreed to go."

"Oh hush, grab your sword, I need to hit something," Liam told his younger brother who leapt up with a shout of joy. Liam grinned at him and went to change clothes before grabbing his own sword and racing off to the practice courts.

Jasson was already there, standing near some friends, gathered in a circle around some fighters. Liam hurried so he could see who it was.

In the center stood Nawat Crow, he was unarmed, and was fighting one of the fresh knights who held a sword in his right hand. The knight charged, and Nawat simply slid out of the way; the knight, Liam knew, was from Vikison Lake and was related to one of Lady Kel's friends. As he spun around, ready to attack again, Nawat slid a dagger from what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. The knight, more cautious this time, took a defensive stance and waited for Nawat to attack.

Liam watched amazed that this man would take on an opponent with a longer weapon. The odds of him winning were slim, _but_, Liam thought as he watched the man's quick movements, _he might just do it_. The fight lasted a few minutes, the knight was nervous now, and Nawat used that to his advantage, he had pulled another dagger and this one was longer, a slim knife really, and he was using it to parry his opponent's longer weapon. Liam watched amazed as he used the knife to disarm the knight and pressed it to his throat before the knight could blink.

Suddenly, Nawat was on the ground, cradling his arm. This knight, Liam now remembered, was the best hand-to-hand fighter they had seen in a while. The shangs had been very impressed with his skill. The dagger was lying on the ground, a few feet away and the knight was now weaponless, but he at least, was not wounded. He ducked as Nawat swung, rolled away and picked up his sword, which had been kicked away, and the dagger before Nawat could recover it. The two men circled each other, matched in speed and perhaps even in skill, now it was just a matter of who messed up first.

Blades flashed, and the knight found himself one dagger short, Nawat seemed to have recovered from the pain in his arm, or perhaps he was just ignoring it; either way, he was back and prepared to fight. Nawat crouched low, as if he were getting ready to take flight, and the knight attacked, his sword swung through the air, flashing as the sun light caught it.

"What's going on?" asked a voice from Liam's side.

"They're fighting, just practice, but they're both very good." Liam turned to smile at Dove, before he stepped back so she could take his place to see. Jasson gave him a look and Liam smacked his brother on the head. Jasson sniggered and returned his attention to the fight.

"He's only pulled one of those? Your knight better watch out, Prince. Nawat has more than one of those pretty knives." Dove smiled as she watched the two men.

A few moments after she had spoken, Nawat held two of the knives, and was approaching the knight slowly, the man looked at both knives a little confused before he had to raise his blade in defense. Nawat attacked swiftly, trying to catch the knight off guard as he swung his blades faster and faster. Liam watched them entranced until Nawat had disarmed the knight and was once more pointing one of his knives at the knight. The other was raised in anticipation of a kick or punch.

"Yield," The knight said quietly, holding his hands up. Nawat drew back and handed the man his sword before he bent to retrieve his dagger.

"You fought well, very nice job." Nawat shook his hand before exiting the courts, knife in each hand.

"Does he always fight like that?" Liam asked Dove as the spectators exited the courts.

"Yes, always. He is one of our best, but your sister's friend, Zuahyr beats him when it is strictly daggers. Nawat is one of my generals, he has been with us since the rebellion." Dove smiled at the Prince before she looked over his shoulder.

"I think your brother is waiting on you, I'm sorry to keep you. My apologies." Dove told him with a small smile, before she too left the practice courts.

"Come dear brother, are you done starring after the lovely maiden? Or would you rather we postpone our fight so you can follow her around some more?" Liam growled at his younger brother as they took up the guard position.

"And where is fair Fianola?" Liam taunted as his blade snaked out to attack Jasson. The younger man brought his own blade up to block the attack with a scowl. The fight was filled with more teasing remarks, and finally, Jasson had to trip Liam to claim a victory.

"Aha! The younger brother prevails!" His cheer was cut short as Liam twisted his feet and Jasson fell in a pile to the ground. Liam leapt up and placed his foot on his brother's throat as he kicked away his sword.

"Yield," Jasson mumbled and his older brother helped him up.

"One day, I will beat you, and you will never forget it!" Jasson said, grabbing his sword and leaving his dusty brother on the court as he meandered off to join some other squires; mainly a pretty, brown-haired squire.

Liam wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to go back to his room, where he planned to take a nice bath. Lianne stopped him in the hallway outside his room.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, where have you been? Never mind hurry up, you have to escort Dove to dinner tonight. We're having a private dinner in one of the spare dinning rooms, I've invited Aly and her husband, Dove and Zuahyr. Eww. Why are you all sweaty, hurry up and take a bath! You're going to be late!" Lianne stalked off, huffing about no-good brothers. Liam stared after her before he realized he wasn't sure which spare dinning room this dinner was to be held in.

"Wait! Lianne! Which room is it in?" He called after his sister.

"Just come to my room in half an hour! Hurry up!" she called back, not even looking over her shoulder. Liam sighed and went into his room, to find a bath already sitting there, and clothes already laid across his bed. He placed his sword back on his weapon's rack and took off his sweaty clothes before he hopped in the warm water. In a few minutes he was no long breeches. There was a knock on his door, and Liam walked to open it, ignoring the fact that he had on no shirt.

"Yes?" he asked, opening it and revealing himself in all of his shirtless glory.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you where we're supposed to go for this dinner tonight. I'm sorry I'll come back later," Dove's face was the reddest it had ever been in her life and she was beginning to regret coming here as she turned to leave. Liam grabbed a loose shirt off his desk and threw it on, effectively hiding his chest and stomach.

"Please don't, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have opened the door without a shirt on; that is entirely my fault," Liam apologized. "If you'll give me just a minute, I'll bring you to my sister's room, which is where I am supposed to report. Here come in." he opened the door wider, and Dove slowly stepped in, nervous at the idea of being in the Prince's room. "Wait here, and I'll get dressed," He told her walking over to grab his clothes and retreating to his small dressing room.

Dove took the chance to examine the Prince's room, looking at all of his weapons, which were all fine blades and obviously well cared for. She caught sight of weapon's polish and a whetstone on his desk, among several books and papers.

Flipping open the book on the Isles, she scanned the pages, amazed at how accurate it was.

"My Uncle Numair found that one for me. I read it a few weeks ago, really enjoyed it. I never knew there was so much history on those Isles. Its amazing how the people have come back," Liam stepped out of his dressing room, fully dressed, his dark hair was still damp however, and was curling slightly. Dove found it very handsome and wished she could simply bury her fingers in his dark locks. _No. I am not Sarai. I will not do this. I will not. I will keep control over my emotions._ Her mind interrupted her heart's ramblings and she tore her eyes from the prince.

"We should probably go now, we wouldn't want your sister to be upset with us for being late," Dove cracked a weak smile and walked over to the door. Liam grabbed his boots and slipped them on before following after the young girl who was dressed in bright blues and greens that day.

"Of course, after you Your Majesty," He bowed low, opening his door with a smile. Dove grinned back at him as she thanked him, "Thank you Your Highness, how kind of you." The two shared a quiet laugh as they stepped out into the hall, only to encounter a very upset Thayet, and a very annoyed Lianne. Liam's mother raised her eyebrow as she saw Dove leave her son's rooms.

"Liam, Dovasary, how are you two?" she asked, Liam gulped, he had heard that tone before, and it did not bode well for those it was directed at.

"Come on, you're late! Everyone is waiting on you two!" Lianne cried, dragging Dove with her as Thayet kept her son back.

"We will discuss why she was in your room alone later tonight. I want you in _my_ study at nine," Thayet fixed her son with a glare before he responded with a meek, "Yes, mother." Before she stalked on ahead of him.

Liam sighed in resignation, knowing that tonight's talk with his mother would be worse than anything his father would ever be able to say. He was a little peeved that his mother thought he would do what she was implying. He would never do anything like that with Dove; at least not until they were betrothed. He wished that sometimes a boy and a girl could be friends without all of these complications. _But that's the problem, _his mind told him, _you want those types of complications._ Liam scowled as he realized that the stray thought was right. He did want those types of complications. Was that why he invited her into his room? He had known it wasn't proper, and he had known that his mother would be very upset with him if she knew. His train of thought was cut short as he arrived at one of the spare dinning rooms.

"Ah, you found them," Zuahyr looked up with a smile as Lianne walked into the dinning room.

"Yes, Dove was in," Thayet conveniently stepped on her daughter's foot to cut of the words that were about to come out, and gave her one of her sharpest glances. "The hallway, and I found Liam in his room, wasting time," Lianne said after she had cleared her throat. Zuahyr raised one of his dark eyebrows but otherwise he kept silent.

"In the hallway?" he whispered as Dove sat next to him. The Queen blushed and tried to glare at him. "Ah, so we weren't in the hallway, and from the look on your four faces, you were in the Prince's room without a chaperone," Zuahyr's smirk grew as Dove's face got even redder.

"If you say a word, I'll tell Aly about that time in the stable's last week. She wouldn't be very happy to hear that her favorite student was-"

"Ok! Fine, I surrender, you win, Your Highness. I promise not to say a word."

"Good," Dove had a small grin on her lips, and the red of her cheeks was fading to a soft glow.

"Excuse me, everyone! May I please have your attention?" Lianne's voice cut through the quiet chat and everyone turned in their seats to look at her. "I would like to thank all of you for coming, I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight, let dinner begin!" She smiled at all of her guests as the page's, dressed in red and gold came forward with plates of food.

Liam was seated across from Dove, and had watched as Zuahyr had obviously teased her, only to be equally blackmailed by the Queen in return. He had smiled himself as he saw the grin of satisfaction cross her lips. Dove felt eyes on her and look up, brown met blue and she blushed as Liam flashed her a small smile before he turned to talk with Aly and her husband. Lianne and Zuahyr were engrossed in conversation with Lianne's mother, leaving Dove to converse with King Jonathan for the moment.

"Good evening, Dovasary," he said with a small smile as he took a sip of his wine.

"Good evening, how was your day?" she asked him taking a bite of the veal dish they had prepared, on the side of her plate was a small pile of spiced rice, prepared in honor of the guests.

"As good as any day can be. My wife and I had to deal with a few trials down in court, we were at the negotiations today," with the last bit he inclined his head towards her before he continued. "We also went for a nice horse ride before dinner," he took a bite of his rice, and Dove watched in interest as he realized that the legendary spices of the Isles had a reason to be legendary. Dove nodded and turned to her own food before she spoke.

"It sounds as if you had a wonderful day, sometimes it is nice to just relax at the end of a day at court. Unfortunately, I am not able to go for many horse rides."

"It is always nice to relax, what did you do today? I hope you did not stay in your room all day, surely we have some entertainment here," Jonathan said with a chuckle as he ate a bit more of the rice. Dove noted that he chewed carefully and took a much smaller bite.

"Well, this morning I went to the practice courts, Lady Keladry has been teaching me to use a glaive," she explained at his questioning look.

"Ah, and how do you find her weapon of choice?" he asked.

"It is a lot harder than it looks, my arms are still sore," Dove said with a smile.

"Yes, many of our knight's have the opinion. They seem to underestimate the glaive since it is used mostly by women. Many of our younger men are learning to use it though, it is a very useful weapon." He nodded as if agreeing with himself when he spoke. "Can you use any other weapons?"

"Yes, father. She is skilled with daggers." Liam interrupted before Dove could speak, and Jonathan looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Daggers?" he asked slowly. "I would like to see that, George taught me years ago of course, but it is always such fun to see others use them. Can you throw them?"

"Yes, that is really the main way I use them; it has become a kind of hobby for me," Dove said.

"She is teaching me, we started yesterday, but today we didn't have the chance to meet up," Liam said looking at Dove while he spoke.

"Well then, I pity you for having to teach my son. From what I have heard, they are slow learners," Jonathan said with a laugh, causing everyone at the table to look up.

"I am not a slow learner," Liam said with a scowl, causing Lianne to giggle.

"Of course you aren't, son," Jonathan said with a smile for Liam and he turned back to his food, effectively ending the conversation there.

The talk turned to trivial things such as preferred weapons and such. After the dessert had been served, and everyone had retired to a sitting room off to the side, Lianne brought up the idea of another picnic.

"That sounds like fun, perhaps we could go towards the end of this week, negotiation is only the next three days; how about the one after that?" Thayet suggested. The group agreed, and went their separate ways. Liam found himself following his mother to her private study, the sense of dread growing.

"Dinner was nice," Aly commented on the way back to their suite.

"Yes," Dove said absently, her mind obviously elsewhere.

_He is so handsome._

_**Stop it. You have no right to think such things. Thoughts like that will only make it harder.**_

_But, he is, _Dove argued with herself, trailing her fingers on the wall, oblivious to everything, _he has such nice eyes, and his hair is wonderful. Oh, and his body!_ The thoughts came, her heart was fluttering and Dove had to bring herself back down to earth.

_**Stop it right now. You are not Sarai and you need to focus on these negotiations, then you can worry about trivial things such as hair and eyes. Besides, it isn't proper to think things like that.**_ Dove sighed aloud as she realized that it was true, she really shouldn't think about things like that.

"Dove? I asked you a question, are you alright?" Aly was peering into her face with a confused look.

"Sorry, Aly, my mind was on other things. What was your question?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to practice tomorrow after negotiations. I can't sit around much longer; I'll go insane. Besides, everything at home is under control. Taybur spoke with me last night, nothing exciting is happening, although that crazy old duke did try and force entry to the throne room. Winna had him escorted home," Aly frowned as she spoke of the old duke, worries from home flying into her mind.

"Practice would be nice," Dove agreed, before leaving Nawat and Aly at the door. "Goodnight," she called softly as she shut the door to her room.

Dove sat down at her desk and pulled a sheet of parchment towards her, addressing it to her sister, she began to write.

Dear Sarai,

I have been here for several days, and am wondering how Aly ever left this place. It is not as beautiful as my Isles, but the people her are wonderful. They are all so smart and nice, I am really enjoying myself.

I've met some of the ladies, and have been doing weapons practice with them in the morning. They are teaching met to use a glaive, which is very difficult, but I am enjoying it.

The Princess Lianne is very nice and sweet, and seems to have taken a liking to Zuahyr, one of Aly's best students. It is funny to watch him try and behave. She organized a picnic for a few of us the other day and we went riding, the woods here are much different. They aren't jungles, but forests, it is so strange. There are no bright birds or monkeys(although I am told the Queen has monkeys somewhere) but rather plain birds of brown and green and little squirrels. There was a nice stream that we ate by, and the weather has been nice, albeit a bit colder than I am used too.

The Prince is very nice and sweet and funny. He is handsome too. He has asked me to call him Liam and I have asked him to call me Dove. We get along nicely, but today I think I got him in some trouble. I will write more another time, I am tired right now, but I want to tell you that I miss you dearly and hope you can visit soon. It has been ages since I saw you last!

Love your sister,

Dove

"Well, are you going to tell me why Dove was in your room without a chaperone, with the door _closed_?" Thayet was seated in the chair behind her desk, and her son was on the window seat near her. He avoided her gaze as he spoke.

"I was getting ready, and she knocked, and I opened the door, only I wasn't ready yet so I couldn't leave nor could I let her stand in the hallway all by herself; so I invited her in."

"Did you have to close the door?"

"Well, um, no I suppose I didn't," Liam said with a blush.

"Oh, then why did you?" Thayet raised one dark eyebrow as she watched her son closely. Liam thought about her question for a moment before he shrugged.

"I don't know really. It just seemed to be the right thing to do," He looked up at his mother when he had finished before he added, "I am very sorry to have caused trouble, I didn't really think that anyone would mind."

"Liam," Thayet said with a sigh, her sharp countenance had disappeared, and her expression was simply one of a mother who wants to reassure her child. "I'm sure that you understand why I am so upset about all of this. It was a very risky thing that you did, Dove's reputation could be ruined completely by that one thing. If any of the servants saw her, people would begin to talk. We need this alliance to be as clean as possible. I will not have people think that it was caused by something other than politics; such as a cover-up for your mistake."

"No one saw her! Besides, we were only alone for a few minutes, we couldn't have done anything in that small amount of time. I promise you."

"Are you well versed in such things? I am hoping that for proprieties sake that you say no, but I understand that you young men have a way of doing thing all your own. You would be surprised, Liam, to find that to most people it doesn't matter that it was only a few minutes, it was much longer than it should have been. In addition to that, your door was shut. Why was your door shut?" Thayet asked once more, ignoring the faint blush that stained her son's cheeks.

"I had to finish getting dressed, don't you think it would have been odd for Dove to be standing in my room and I not be in there?"

"You had to finish getting dressed? Please do not tell me that you answered the door without a shirt as you and your friends are so fond of doing." Liam shifted nervously under his mother's scrutiny. "Liam!" she cried when he remained silent, avoiding her eyes. "You can not be serious. You answered the door when you were not fully clothed. Why on earth would you do such a thing? It is one thing to do that when you live with other men, but in the palace were anyone could knock on your door is inexcusable. I can not believe you did that."

"Are you… Will you tell father?" Liam mumbled after a few moments of silence.

"No. No, I am not going to tell your father, but please, Liam, make sure you are dressed when you answer the door."

"Yes, mother."

"Now, go to bed, it is late and your father and I have quite a lot to talk about. And no, I won't tell him anything," she promised her son as he rose and kissed her lightly on the cheek before retreating to his room.

**a/n: another chapter done! I'm sorry updates have been taking so long… **

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Haley**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Am The Forgetable One: **Thanks for your review!! And I am willing to put in almost anything a reviewer requests, so I will try to work them in there some more. I'm glad you think I've got the characters right; that is one of my fears, totally screwing up a character and I am glad to know that hasn't happened.

**Pie of Doomeh:** I'm glad my story is appreciated for its unique pairing, and it also makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to think that two people believe I have portrayed characters correctly. I like it when chapters are long too, so I'll do my best!

**SSCESA Wachine:** Thanks for the offer to BETA, I might just take you up on that! Thanks for your encouragement, any review makes me happy!

**Stardust718: **I'm glad you enjoy Alan, I enjoy him too!

**Lioness Queen:** I am thrilled and honored that this is a favorite of yours. I am also ashamed to say that I didn't know that Jon and Thayet had a younger daughter…Vania you say her name is? Interesting, tell me some more about this Vania and I will do my best!

**XxOx:** I'm am very pleased that you consider my idea brilliant! Thanks for your words of encouragement!!

**AND NOW ONTO THE STORY!!!**

Liam woke early, the sound of birds his only company as he began his day; the bell that awoke the page's had yet to ring. Throwing open his shutters and breathing in the fresh air, he looked across the backgrounds of the Palace, into the forest that lay beyond the grounds. The sky was still gray, lending no real light to him as he surveyed the trees. He did not need light, however to think, so that was of no importance to him. His thoughts were haunted with the impending negotiations which would lead then to his wedding with Dove. He was not particularly upset about marring Dove, it was the idea of marriage that frightened him. He was still young, barely through training to be a knight and already he would be expected to help rule a country; even if his role was minimal. He was the younger prince, and he had never dreamed it would come to this, Roald was the one who was supposed to worry about the affairs of State.

Liam placed his elbows on the ledge of his window, relaxed as he continued that train of thought. He was envious of Jasson, he would never have to worry of such things; he would probably be allowed to marry Fianola if she agreed. Thoughts of leaving his home to govern a new country overwhelmed him; what id he messed things up? What if he did something that was very offensive? What would happen to him if the people rebelled? Was it really safe to rule a country after they inhabitants had just rebelled against Luarin rule while he himself was a Luarin?

Placing his head in hands, as if admitting defeat, Liam sighed. It did no good to worry, it was better to go out and take your anger out on the inanimate objects such as the quantain dummies. Getting properly dressed, he hoped there was a spare lance lying around the page stables he could borrow.

OOOOO

Dove woke up to the sound of the bell that woke almost every member of the castle every day when the sun rose. She stretched and snuggled into the full blankets that made up the bed in her room. They were soft and smelt wonderfully of roses and Dove was having trouble waking up and getting out of bed. She closed her eyes, and the image of Liam as he had answered his door the night before came into her mind. She stifled a moan as she tried to banish the image; one that had fuelled her dreams of the Prince during the night.

After a moment of trying to rid herself of the memory of both her dreams and the previous night, Dove finally rose and threw open her shutters. The light that entered her room was a pale gold, it fell across her face, lighting up her features in the early morning. Below her, she could see the horses grazing in the pastures and hear the hustle and bustle of the Palace as a new day began. The sun was rising over the forest now, coloring the city a bright gold as it rose in the sky. The palace cast a shadow over the magnificent temples that lined the streets, Dove watched as traffic began to pick up near one of the gates, carts were coming in and out, emptying, loading, the day had begun, and she was still nearly asleep.

Rotating her shoulders, she realized she really should have gone to practice this morning. _Perhaps I should go and practice my archery while I have the time. It is still early, and there will be time to clean up before we have to meet._ Dove looked at her bow, which had lay abandoned in a corner since she had arrived. The quiver next to it held her string; she walked over, pulled the oiled-parchment pack from the side, and opened it. She examined the string, and found no defects and picking up her bow, she strung it, running her hands over the smooth wood enjoying the comfort that the curved wood gave her. She put the bow back down and went to her wardrobe to draw out some of her practice clothes. As Queen, she had begun to wear very traditional clothing of the raka; she had never wore a pair of breeches in her life, and now would not think of it. For riding, she wore the full pants that were loose around her legs, but tight when they reached her ankles and for the rest of weapons practice, she wore a sarong and jacket. Pulling out her clothes she dressed and headed down to the archery court she had seen the other day.

OOOOO

"Off so early this morning?" Aly asked quietly from her spot on one of the chairs in the sitting room. Junim was in her lap, and his sisters had arranged themselves around the chair; all of the children were sucking on a piece of biscuit. Dove looked around for Nawat, surprised he was not out with his wife and kids. "He's sleeping, he was up with the girls all night, so I figured that I could take care of them this morning," Aly answered her glance around the room before Dove even voiced her question.

"Oh, well I'm off to practice. I haven't shot in a long time and I don't want to get out of practice." Dove said, grabbing one of the sausage rolls off of Aly's plate before she placed kisses on all of the children's cheeks and walked out of the room. She went quickly through the halls, encountering many servants, but few nobles or guests at the early hour. Her feet brought her to the archery field that was used for knight's and other guests. No one was there at this time, and she saw a rider a ways away to her right, but he was to far away to bother her.

Dove took her stance, the one that the men-at-arms had drilled into her head that summer at Tanair and drew back the string, guiding the arrow with her fingers as she had been taught; right back to the corner of her lip. She let the arrow fly, and it whizzed through the air to the target. It hit near the middle, to the left. Dove adjusted her grip and stance as she emptied her quiver before she went to retrieve the arrows.

Clapping broke out and she turned to see Liam sitting on the fence, watching her with a huge brown horse behind him.

"Good morning," Dove said with a smile, and as she saw him images of his undressed state came into her mind and Dove blushed.

"Good morning to you as well. You're pretty good with that. I'll have to remember to stay on your good side," Liam joked as he hoped down, looping the reigns around the fence board so his horse would stay put.

"I simply practice whenever I can," Dove told him humbly, pulling the arrows from the target.

"That is what they all say. Honestly, all of you women are so humble about everything you never take any credit for actual skill," Liam continued to tease as he pulled out the last arrow and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she murmured as his hand brushed her own. It was warn, and rough, but in a good appealing way.

"My pleasure," Liam said quietly as he looked her in the eyes. Their hands remained on the arrow shaft as they started at one another. Dove couldn't blink; couldn't look away from this man, of whom she had seen more of than was appropriate. As she realized this, she blushed and looked away, breaking the trance.

Liam cleared his throat and his hands stuffed themselves into his breeches pockets as he ducked his head. "Would you like to go for a ride?" he said after a moment. He peeked his head up, and Dove caught sight of his bright eyes, alight with hope, as he looked at her.

"I would love to," she agreed, un-stringing her bow and slinging her quiver over her back. Liam smiled brightly, and helped her hop over the fence. He walked his horse with her to the stable where she retrieved her own and the rode off towards the path they had taken when they went on the picnic.

"Dinner was nice last night," Dove said after a few moments of only bird chirps to fill the silence.

"It was, wasn't it? I'm glad you had fun, my father can be boring sometimes but he seemed to like you," Liam said with a smile.

"Well, that's good," Dove said, thinking that it was nice to have her possible father-in-law like her.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" Liam replied absentmindedly. Both of their thoughts went in different directions as their horses plodded down the same path.

The morning was pleasantly warm, the sun was peeking through the trees, almost as if it were spying on the two as they rode through the trees. The reached the spot near the stream where the picnic had been held the other day, and both agreed without words to stop there and rest.

Liam quickly dismounted, and Dove found warm hands around her waist to help her down.

"Thanks," she said shyly, blushing again. Liam decided that he liked it when she blushed, especially when it was from something he had done. He warm cheeks were brushed with a rosy color, a soft pink that added to her already glowing skin; at least, that's what he thought, and his thoughts may be just a little biased on matters such as these.

"My pleasure, do you think we could practice some more throwing today? I've been itching to ask you and we haven't ever had the time."

"Itching?" Dove asked with a smirk, blush forgotten.

"Yes, itching. I've spent some time out of the palace thank you," Liam said, and he realized that his hands were still around her waist.

"I don't see why not, but to practice I think you are going to have to let me go," Dove was enjoying his embarrassment a lot more than Liam thought she should, and he scowled at her growing smirk.

"Who ever said you were the quiet one was wrong, dear Dove."

"Of course they were," Dove said, turning away as she tried to ignore the fluttering feeling she got when he has said, 'dear Dove'.

"Alright, do you remember everything we went over last time?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, show me what you do remember."

They spent the next half hour in each other's company throwing Dove's daggers, making jokes and simply enjoying themselves. It was a nice break from court and Liam glimpsed a side of Dove that not many were able to see.

"Oh, dear Liam, I do believe you just missed the tree completely," Dove teased him, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Well, _dear_ Dove, I do believe you hit my arm as I was throwing. You cheated," Liam accused, narrowing his eyes.

"I did no such thing. My superior skill would allow me to beat you at any time. Plus, Queens do not cheat."

"Oh, your 'superior skill'? I challenge you Queen Dovasary, who ever gets closest to the 'X' after two throws claims a prize from the winner."

"What kind of prize?" Dove asked, already looking forward to the competition at hand.

"A kiss," Liam said simply. Dove stared at him dumb-founded, a _kiss_? Why would he want a kiss.

"Unless, of course, you would rather forfeit and admit that my skill is far more superior to your own skill."

"Do you throw first, or do I?" Dove asked with a glare.

"Ladies first," Liam said politely, bowing to Dove as she stepped up. The 'X' they had been using for a target was surrounded by slim holes in the tree's trunk. Dove had felt bad using a living tree for their lessons, but she had seen no real way around it.

She threw her blades in quick succession, and was pleased to see both landed very close to the center of the 'X'.

"Your turn," Dove said with a smile, fairly confident she would win. Liam stepped up, and threw his first dagger. It landed above Dove's, in the center. He threw the second dagger, and it landed slightly to the right of his first. He turned, hands in his pockets with a smirk. Dove glared at him.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad to kiss me," Liam teased as his stepped forward. Dove was blushing and trying to hold onto her glare, but was failing miserably since the idea of kissing Liam wasn't really a bad idea.

OOOOO

"Where do you think they are? Dove told me she was going down to practice this morning, does Liam go down to practice in the mornings too?" Aly was sitting astride her horse, talking with her father and brother as they searched the woods for Dove and Liam. Alan answered her as they rode.

"He almost always goes down in the mornings. I don't think there has been a morning this year that he hasn't practiced."

"Do you think they met up there then?" Aly asked looking to her father for an answer.

"It is very possible." George said with a smile. His poor children didn't realize that both Jon and Alanna had already found the two, and that they were to quickly bring them back to the Palace before to many people realized they were missing.

The turned to the picnic area, right beside the stream and saw Liam and Dove, but they were not practicing anymore; at least, they weren't practicing throwing daggers.

OOOOO

"Put your arms around my neck," Liam had murmured, taking a step towards Dove. Dove had obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck, Liam had paced one hand on her waist and the other was on the side of her check, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"On the count of three then?" Liam had asked, already lost in Dove's seemingly endless eyes. "One," he leaned closer to her, and Dove could see every speck of blue in his eyes, count every hair on his head. "Two," he dipped his head closer; their lips were centimeters apart. "Three," he breathed, and his mouth was so close that the movement of his lips tickled her own.

His mouth was warm and soft, Dove buried her hands in his hair, and he gripped her tighter, drawing her to him. Dove was just beginning to understand why Sarai liked kissing so much, when someone behind them cleared their throat rather loudly and both Liam and Dove jumped apart.

Aly, George, and Alan all stood there, looking at the two who were very embarrassed at being caught. Dove's face was bright red, and she avoided Aly's eyes, looking instead over the woman's shoulders. Liam had looked at his foster uncle's face and had quickly turned his gaze to his boots, unable to bear the look in his eyes.

"I think," George began after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "That it is time to return to the Palace. Don't you agree?" The two mumbled their agreement, and quickly mounted their horses. Dove felt as if she were going to cry. She had made a fool of herself. She had embarrassed her country, Aly, and herself. Tears welled up in her eyes as she though of what Winna might say. She had thought with her heart and not her head; she had gotten to comfortable around the Prince. Dove's heart was heavy with shame as the group plodded quietly back towards the Palace.

Liam glanced over his shoulder, deeply embarrassed, and feeling absolutely horrible for what he had done. He had finally kissed Dove, but it was not like he had wanted it. It had been a wonderful kiss, just like he had imagined it would be, but the situation was wrong. He had made it wrong, he shouldn't have made that stupid bet. Now, his parents would never trust him, Dove would never look him in the face again, and he had probably single-handedly ruined the negotiations. Dove sat starring at her saddle horn, a look of pure self-loathing written all over her face.

OOOOO

"You kissed him! Do you realize that this could ruin it all Dove? Do you understand that this is worse than Sarai having fun with all of her flirts? Do you?" Aly was looking at Dove with an expression of disbelief written on her face.

They were sitting in Dove's room and Dove was seated on her bed, looking as if she were going to cry.

"I'm sorry Aly. Truly, I am," She said softly, her small chin wobbling as she fought to hold back the tears. Aly looked at her friend for the first time, and took in her face and the hands that sat in her lap, nervously playing with the fabric on her sarong.

"Oh, Dove." Aly said sitting next to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. "You really are sorry, aren't you?" she asked quietly. Dove bit her lip and nodded, causing some tears to spill over. "I do believe Liam is the first boy to ever make you cry."

Dove smiled bravely at her friend and Aly wrapped her arms around her tighter, causing Dove to cry.

OOOOO

Liam was led to his father's larger study, which worried him since that meant there would be an audience. Whenever he and Jasson were younger and had done something wrong, every member of his foster family was in that room, ready to five their opinion on his punishment; it had never been a good experience and he didn't believe that would change.

His mother shut the door behind herself as she entered the room. Inside, George, Alanna, Roul and Myles were already seated. Thankfully, none of his siblings were present. George quickly walked over to Jon to explaining to him what had happened. The king's face quickly changed from curiosity to anger. Liam swallowed nervously; his father was never nice when angry.

"Please tell me that this is a joke, Liam," Jonathan said quietly as he looked at his son.

"No sir," Liam said even quieter, he kept his head down, scared to look in his father's eyes, just as every child is scared of looking in their parent's eyes when they have done wrong; no matter their age.

The room was silent, and Liam studiously studied his boots, getting lost in the soft brown leather as everyone around him silently decided his fate.

"Well then, will you care to share with us why you were kissing the Queen of another country?" Jonathan asked a bit louder than he normally would have. Even after years of being a ruler, he had never lost his natural temper.

"Well, you see," Liam cleared his throat and continued, "It was just a bet, you know a friendly competition, and she lost so I got a kiss."

"That didn't look like a simple kiss from a bet to me," George said lowly.

"The fact is irrelevant at this point, the point is you kissed her, you shouldn't have; what are we going to do about it as the one's in charge?" Alanna's crisp voice cut through the air as she looked from one person to another, taking in everyone.

"Its not like he can apologize," George said.

"Oh, I think he can, an apology to Dovasary for putting her in such an embarrassing position is the only way to fix it. You have to be careful though, she might take it as an insult," Myles swirled his ever present glass of wine as he spoke, looking thoughtful as he examined the red liquid.

"Why would she take it as an insult?" Liam asked, looking up at Myles.

"Well, its simple really, she may think that you didn't like kissing her, and that this is your way of saying 'I won't be kissing you anymore unless I have to, because I don't like you'. And that, could really ruin things."

Liam starred at the man with a confused expression on his face. Myles looked up with a smile.

"You did like kissing her, didn't you?"

"Yes! Of course I did, who wouldn't I mean she is so beau-." He stopped short as he realized who else was in the room and cleared his throat before he tried again, "From a political standpoint, it wasn't so bad."

Everyone in the room was silent, Alanna and George were trying to hide smirks, while Jon and Thayet were trying to figure out how to fix this rather large problem. After a moment, Alanna said, "I think that as of now, all he can do is apologize and all we can do, is keep the option of marriage open. We have to let them know that we won't stop the negotiations just because this happened."

"Fine. Everyone may leave, Liam, your mother and I need to speak with you," Jon's voice was a growl, and as it came out, Liam shuddered a bit. George and Alanna patted him on the back as a farewell gesture and Myles gave him a thumbs-up. Liam felt doomed.

OOOOO

"What do we do? I mean, do we stop all of this and go back home? Do we wait for word from them? Do we confront them? Aly, why aren't you talking?" Dove had gotten over her tears, and had finished gushing all the juicy details. She was now pacing in her room as Aly sat on her bed. Dove's hands were shaking in fear; how bad had she messed up?

"Dove, calm down. If I know anything about these people, it is that they will make him apologize. Honestly, he will probably want to apologize without being told."

"Apologize? You mean he didn't like kissing me?" Dove sounded scared and, if possible, more nervous than she had a moment ago.

"Silly girl, that's not why he would apologize. He would see it as taking advantage of you, and he would think he had dishonored you by kissing you like he did, he is probably embarrassed at being caught, and is worried you are embarrassed too. So, please relax, you are starting to give me a headache."

"I'm sorry," Dove said sitting down, "its just, all of this is making me so nervous, I don't know what to do."

"Just relax, it was just a kiss, the world won't end," Aly soothed.

"You never know, it could," Dove grumbled under her breath as she sat back on her bed and placed her head in her hands. "I am never making any bet again," she said, and the words came out muffled from between her hands. Aly laughed loudly and placed a comforting hand on her friends back.

"You would be surprised. Now, let's get you ready for lunch. You can't go hiding just because you got your first kiss," Aly smiled as she got up and opened Dove's door. Dove followed her with a scowl as they went to lunch.

OOOOO

"So, did you kiss her?" Jasson asked with a smile, Liam examined his brother with narrowed eyes.

"You are impossible," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief at his younger brother's ability to ignore consequences.

"I know, its part of my charm. So, did you kiss her yet?"

"Yes."

"Is that all your going to tell me?" Jasson asked impatiently.

"Yes, it is."

"Fine."

"Fine. I think I'll go and find Alan," Liam said, getting up and leaving his room. Jasson sat there scowling at his back.

Thanks to those who reviewed, and if you reviewed the last chapter but aren't up there, it's because you reviewed after I started typing this, so don't take it personally!

Haley


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I'm picking this chapter back up, two of these pages are already written and I am going to do my best to finish it…

ENJOY!!!

Liam's search for Alan was not fruitless, although it did take the better part of afternoon. His friend was sitting on the fence of one of the fields were the horses were kept near the Rider's Barracks. As Liam walked up he smiled and nodded.

"I heard you and the Queen shared a more personal moment today," Alan said as Liam climbed the fence to sit next to his friend.

"Why are you sitting out here? Everyone is celebrating Vania's homecoming; I would have thought you would be in there introducing yourself to all the lovely young ladies," Liam said, watching as one of the horses pranced past them.

"I came out to think; all mother and father are going on about is Aly and her kids, and you and Queen Dovasary. It's giving me a headache,"

"You, think? I thought you told me you left that up to Thom?" Liam said watching his friend closely.

"Liam, I told you that when I was a page; I've grown more mature over these few years," Alan said with a smirk.

"You mature? Yea right; in another lifetime, maybe: now? Impossible," Liam said, shoving him gently on the shoulder.

"I know many a lady who would say I've matured quite nicely," Alan joked back, giving his friend a knowing look as he continued, "But you wouldn't know much about that kind of thing, would you?"

"Just because I don't kiss every female to cross my path, doesn't mean I have no experience. I am the Prince of more than just Tortall," Liam said with a coy smile, implying so much within those few words.

"Right, right," Alan said laughing at his friend, "Who then, O Prince was the last lovely lady you kissed?"

"The Queen."

"Ew, you kissed your mom? Sorry man, but that just doesn't count," Alan said, wrinkling his nose and making a vomiting noise.

"Not my mom you idiot. Dovasary," Liam said shoving Alan once more. This time Liam's words had shocked him so much that Alan simply feel off the fence, and the horses standing near him snorted as if they were laughing. Liam hopped down to help his friend stand up.

"You _kissed_ her?" Alan asked, dusting off his tunic. Liam nodded, "Like mouth to mouth; kissed her?"

"I don't know what kind of kissing you normally do, but I kiss mouth to mouth," Liam said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Alan replied, still a little shocked and ignoring the joke Liam had made. "Well, I have to say I never really imagined you as the kind of guy to just sweep a girl off their feet. Do your parents know?"

"I'd have to say that they are aware of the situation," Liam said with a wince as he recalled all the words that had been spoken that morning.

"Please, do tell," Alan said slinging his arm around Liam's shoulder and leading him into the horse pasture.

"Well, this morning I woke up like I always do-"

"Because you are incapable of sleeping in."

"Hush and let me finish you idiot."

"Of course my Prince," Alan said with an extravagant bow. Liam shoved him for what seemed to be the hundredth time as they continued walking.

OOOOO

"Oh Lianne, I'm so thrilled to be home! I missed you all so much. Letters just aren't enough for six years straight," Princess Vania and her elder sister were walking through the quiet rose gardens enjoying the peace and quiet and using the few minutes to catch up on what had been going on in their respective lives.

"I can't believe you're all grown up. It seems like last week we were running through the stables wreaking havoc with half the Rider's chasing after us," Lianne said faking a tear as she looked at her sister and Vania pushed her away with a smile.

"Good afternoon your Highness, I was sent to inform you that Zuahyr Kloulechat has been looking for you and requests your presence in the library. He wished for me to inform you that it is a matter of most importance," the manservant bowed once he had finished his message and left the princesses to themselves.

"Who is this Zuahyr? And why have I not heard anything about him?" Vania asked with a wicked smile as her older sister tried to hide her blush.

"He is with our dear cousin Aly and Queen Dovasary, as part of the negotiation party. And I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know."

"Oh, Lianne! Please tell me! Now that's not fair, I told you _everything_ I think its only fair that you tell me about your new friend," Vania cried following after her sister through the twisting and turning garden paths that they had grown up in playing hide-and-seek.

"Where did she go?" Vania muttered under her breath as she looked around the colorful garden.

OOOOO

Zuahyr sat in the quiet Library located on the same floor as the guest wing, flipping through the pages of an old book on the history of Lady Knights. He had been sitting there for some time, and was beginning to wonder if the serving man had even found Lianne, and if she was ever going to show up. At this point, he highly doubted ever being able to see her again; her younger sister had arrived home, and it seemed that no one was allowed to visit the royal family, except well, the royal family. Needless to say, Zuahyr was very bored at this point in time.

You told the servant that there was a matter of most importance, but it seems to me as if you are simply bored." Lianne had a wicked smile on her face as she walked towards the table where Zuahyr sat.

"Princess, I hadn't expected you," Zuahyr said rather stupidly.

"You did send a servant to find me, and yet you do not expect me. Strange, tell me, are all men in the Copper Isles this odd?" Lianne asked.

"I, well, its just that…" Zuahyr trailed off with a puzzled look on his face, and Lianne burst into giggles. "You are in a horribly wicked mood tonight, Princess. Any particular reason?" Zuahyr asked quietly.

"I'm very excited to have my sister back, we used to pull all kinds of pranks on people when we were together." Lianne said with a small smile.

"I see," Zuahyr replied, not really believing it.

"And I am also very grateful to be out of the presence of the court. Its nice to have some alone time with just a few people, or even one person, every now and then."

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, and Lianne began to regret coming to the library.

She looked up, biting her lip and caught Zuahyr's gaze, it was fierce and it held Lianne trapped within it. Before she knew what was happening, she was falling into the dark pools, loosing herself to his deep orbs. She reached out, not even realizing it and softly brushed his cheek with her soft pale finger tips, burying them in his thick dark hair as she leaned forward. She took a breathe, and inhaled his scent before she lightly pressed her lips to his. Zuahyr took the hand in his hair and held it there, moving the other to Lianne's neck which he cradled softly.

After a moment she pulled away and forced her gaze anywhere but his; her eyes found the table. Lianne bit her lip and looked down, trying to lose her embarrassment in the intricate wood. Finally Lianne looked up, "I think that I should apologize for being so forward, Lord Kloulechat. I shall see you tomorrow at our evening meal."

"Lianne, wait, Lianne," Zuahyr called as the Princess left quietly. She paused at the door, as if she were going to turn around and say something, but then continued on her way without saying a word.

Zuahyr sat there in silence, staring after Lianne. He could still feel her lips against his own, her hand buried in his hair, her soft neck under his fingers, and he couldn't get the feeling out of his head.

"What am I getting into?" Zuahyr asked himself with a groan, burying his face in his hands.

"Are you the reason Lianne just walked out of here looking like the dead?" Zuahyr looked up in time to see Aly walking into the library with one eyebrow raised. Zuahyr just let his head fall onto the table with a loud thud.

"I'll take that as a yes," Aly said taking a seat across from him.

"She kissed me, and I guess you could say that I kissed her back."

"What is it with all of you and the kissing?" Aly asked no one in particular, throwing her hands in the air as if she were pleading with the gods.

"What, Dove kissed someone?" Zuahyr asked with a smirk at his joke, as if Dove would kiss anyone. The very idea was preposterous.

"Actually, she and Liam kissed each other." Aly said lightly with a sniff.

Zuahyr was speechless. His jaw dropped and Aly smirked at his expression.

"I can't believe it. Our little Queen is all grown up!" Zuahyr said after a moment of shocked silence.

"If you give her any trouble about it, I'll make your life miserable." Aly said with a straight face, looking him dead in the eye.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, because then I would just have to let slip about you and Lianne. What are you going to do about that by the way, because if I remember correctly we are due in the royal dinning hall at the next bell; _and_ I do believe that you two are seated next to each other."

"I was planning on avoiding her, but I suppose that will be impossible," Zuahyr trailed off.

"Yes, I think it is safe to say that it will be impossible to avoid your dinner partner."

Zuahyr scowled at Aly casual tone and stood up to leave the room.

"See you at dinner!" Aly called after his retreating back. "Now, where is my wonderful twin brother?" She murmured to herself as she too stood and left.

As Aly's quiet footsteps faded, Jasson and Vania crept out of their hiding spots behind the bookshelf.

"Should we tell mother?" Vania asked quietly.

"No. No, that would only get everyone in trouble. Father and Roald would probably throw a fit and have Zuahyr killed even though it wasn't his fault. I think it would be best if we kept this to ourselves." Jasson said thoughtfully.

"Our little secret," Vania said, smiling at her older brother.

"Exactly," he replied, escorting her out of the library.

OOOOO

"I would like to propose a toast, to welcome my younger sister home. We are glad to have you back, and hope that you will stay with us for many years to come!" Jasson's voice carried through the dinning hall, and everyone cheered as he took his seat.

Zuahyr and Lianne sat in an awkard silence, paying more attention to the room around them than each other.

"Lianne dear, your awfully quiet. Are you feeling alright?" Queen Thayet looked at her daughter with concern for Lianne had hardly uttered one word all night, which was indeed strange for her. Not to mention that she appeared as if she were in pain every time she let her gaze wander to Zuahyr.

"I'm fine mother, just a bit worn out after all the celebrating today." Lianne lied with a slight smile.

"All right, perhaps you should skip practice tomorrow morning." Lianne nodded at her mother's words, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the idea of skipping practice.

At the other end of the table, Aly was having a wonderful argument with her father:

"Really, and how would you have handled the situation?" Aly asked hotly.

"I'm not saying you didn't do a good job, I'm just saying that there might have been a better way to handle it." George replied, taking a swig of wine after he was done.

"You're just jealous that he chose me instead of you, Da. Come on, admit it. You wish that you had been the one who got to re-take a country," Aly said with a smirk and a wiggle of eyebrows. George sighed with mock defeat, "alright, you've got me there."

Aly's laughter rang through dinning room, drowning out all other sounds for a moment as it echoed off of the elegant walls, and bounced off the gleaming chandelier. That moment was all that Zuahyr needed, "Meet me in the rose garden tonight, at midnight." He whispered in her ear as everyone else turned towards Aly and her father. Lianne nodded with her eyes downcast.

"My apologies everyone, I did not mean to disturb your dinner," Aly said with a small nod of her head, and a wink at Zuahyr. He winked back; mission accomplished.

The small contact the two had made cheered Lianne enough that she turned and began having a conversation with her brother Jasson about something to do with hazing and other duties of a knight-in-training. Zuahyr sipped his wine with an obvious smile on his face as the dinner wore on.

"Well, I for one am simply exhausted by today's exciting events, and I am going to retire for the evening. I shall see you all in the morning," Queen Thayet said with a graceful smile. Everyone stood to bow or curtsy to their Queen as she and her husband left the room. Not much longer, George and Alanna claimed exhaustion as well, and the party of young people moved to one of the more comfortable studies. Lianne claimed a headache, and quietly left as Nawat and Liam began discussing daggers.

"Zuahyr, would you be so kind to accompany me back to the rooms? It seems my husband and our Queen wish to remain, but my feet are killing me," Aly said with a grimace.

"Yes, Duani," Zuahyr said before telling everyone goodnight. When they were safely in the hall, Aly turned to him and said forcefully, "Tonight will be very important, and I understand the need to profess your undying love," here she paused to make a face, "but if you screw anything up, if you break her heart or in anyway ruin these negotiations," Aly drew in a breath, "I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable."

"Trust me, Duani, I do not plan to mess this up."

"Most people don't plan to screw the world over, but it happens."

"Goodnight, Duani," Zuahyr said with a forced smile as they reached the suit.

"Tell me how it goes in the morning? I'll get breakfast for you."

"In the morning." Zuahyr agreed with a nod before he turned and walked off.

OOOOO

"Ugh. I am so tired. When do you think we will be able to go to bed?" Alan turned to Jasson, who was sitting in one of the chairs nodding off as Dove and Liam talked on the other side of the room. Nawat had unceremoniously ditched the two for his bed; leaving Alan and Jasson to chaperone the young royals.

"What was that, Alan? I didn't hear you." Jasson said with a huge yawn.

"I said," Alan began a little bit louder this time, "When do you think we will be able to go to bed? I'm exhausted." Dove and Liam looked over from their spots near the desk, and smiled softly.

"If you are that tired, go to your room. Please, don't stay awake on our account." Liam told his friend with smirk.

"I think, Liam, that its time for us to go to sleep and continue this conversation tomorrow. Our chaperones seem a little grouchy." Dove said, walking over to the door. At that, Alan and Jasson grumbled, but stood up and left the study.

"Do you need an escort? These halls can be a little bit scary at night, Your Majesty," Liam said, walking towards Dove slowly. He wanted to kiss her again, with just the two of them in the room, he wondered if she would mind…

"I think an escort is a wonderful idea, Prince Liam." Dove said softly.

"Right this way, milady." Liam said, standing in front of Dove, leaning forward slightly, nearly whispering the words as their noses touched. Dove sighed, and placed her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself up a bit, bringing the two even closer.

"Lead on, my prince." She told him before their lips touched in a sweet, soft kiss. Liam sighed heavily and drew her closer, breathing in her scent, getting lost in the feel of her lips on his for the second time.

"Well, there seems to be no lack of physical attraction." Alan said from the doorway, making the two jump apart. "I think it would be best if I escorted the lady home, Liam, you can't seem to stay away from her when we leave you alone." Alan said it as a joke, but Liam blushed at his inability to control himself, because they really couldn't afford little slips like that.

"Goodnight, Liam." Dove whispered as Alan led her out the room.

"Goodnight, Dove." Liam said, quiet as the whispering silk of her gown.

OOOOO

"Princess Lianne?" Zuahyr said quietly, walking slowly through the softly lit gardens. The fountain splashed and the wind blew, rustling the flowers and the tunic Zuahyr wore.

"Over here, Lord Zuahyr."

"Lianne? Thank you for coming, I…" he trailed off as he saw her, sitting amidst the roses in her nightgown, her hair unbound and flowing softly in black waves.

"Come and sit by me, please. I…owe you an apology." Lianne told him, picking a rose, examining its velvet petals.

"What do you have to apologize for?" Zuahyr asked, sinking to his knees in front of the young princess. She appeared to him to be the most beautiful woman in the world then, and he could not understand what she would have to apologize for.

"I did not act as a lady should when we were in the library today. I apologize for my forwardness, I hope you can forgive me for my actions. I hope this does not ruin our friendship." Lianne said, looking up at him when she was finished.

"Lianne, there is nothing to forgive. And our friendship is not ruined, but made stronger. Please, do not worry." He said, taking her hand and holding it in his own. "I'm just glad you had the nerve to do it, because I didn't." He told her with a smile.

"Really?" Lianne giggled, "You don't think I'm unladylike, or horribly forward for kissing you?"

"No, Lianne, I do not think you are unladylike. You are the farthest thing from it." He said the last part quietly, whispering, as he looked at her in the sheer white fabric, seated in the middle of a garden with a rose in her hand.

Lianne's mouth formed a perfect "O" as Zuahyr leaned in to kiss her. After a moment, Zuahyr pulled away, to see Lianne still with her eyes closed, a half smile on her soft face.

"You aren't going to slap me then?" Zuahyr asked nervously. Lianne laughed, her eyes opening.

"No, no I am not going to slap you." She told him, wrapping an arm around his neck, resting her forehead against his own, "Zuahyr," she began.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes closed as he began tracing her jaw with his lips.

"I like you, a lot. However, I'm not ready for this. Not yet anyway." Lianne told him, biting her lip and looking nervous.

"Then we shall stop, I do not want to push you away, not when I finally have you."

"Finally? Zuahyr, you have not been here that long!" Lianne cried with a smile as they stood.

"Ah, but without you it has seemed an eternity."

"You are entirely too good at charming me, my Lord." Lianne said, stopping and drawing him close for a slow kiss.

"I think you make it too easy, my Princess." Zuahyr said with a grin.

"Easy, you say? Well, we will see about that!" Lianne announced with a large grin.

OOOO

"Is it really that hard to control yourself?" Alan asked once he had returned to the study where he left Liam. Liam scowled at his friend, and poured himself a glass of wine.

"You try restraining yourself from a woman you think you're in love with, and promised to."

"Think you're in love with? They haven't been there that long, and you already find yourself smitten? I think it was the wine." Alan said, leaning against the bookshelf. Liam remained silent, but the glare he sent Alan's way was persuasion enough.

"Alright then, lover-boy, do you want to talk about it? Because I want to hear. How was it kissing the lovely Queen Dove?" Alan asked with a smirk.

"Do you remember that night we had in town? With those two girls?" Liam asked his friend.

"Oh yeah." Alan said with a goofy grin on his face. "Best night of my life."

"It was better than that." Liam said draining his wine glass and setting it on the table.

"One kiss better than a whole night of…well, a whole night?" Alan asked in disbelief. Liam smiled a smile goofier than Alan's had been a minute ago. "I don't believe you."

"You had better believe it my friend, because its true. Now, I am tired, and would like sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"You just mean you want to go and have dreams of Dove all night." Alan pointed out. Liam just smiled and blew out the candles in the study before he walked out.

OOOO

"Do you think he kissed her again?" Thayet asked the dark room, looking up at the ceiling.

"Dear," Jonathan replied, rolling over, "I know he kissed her again."

"How do you know?" She asked, propping herself up on one elbow to look at her husband.

"Its what I would have done," he said, looking at his wife. "Don't worry, what happens happens, we can do nothing more than we already are."

"How can you say that? This is our sons life we could be ruining. How can you say, don't worry about it, when the fate of two countries rests in our hands?" Thayet asked him incredulously.

"Because, it is what I do, now come to bed with me." Jonathan said, sitting up and kissing his wife.

"I'm already in your bed," Thayet murmured between kisses as Jonathan drew her down.

a/n: …not as long as I would like, or I am sure that you would like. But at least its something…lots of kissing going on in this chapter…hm. Weird. Sorry about all the mistakes. Suck it up and get over it cuz I am not in the mood to proofread.

Haley.

p.s. 3,779 words…and 15 pages double spaced…


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: I have no excuses

**a/n: I have no excuses. Sorry it took forever.**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, I write these for you, otherwise I would just let the story hang tight in my head and never worry about typing even part of it.**

Zuahyr rolled over on his stomach and tried to ignore the bright light that was streaming through his window. The same window he had made sure to close and cover the night before. He opened his eyes and saw that there were three children crawling around on his bed and that Aly was standing near the window with a tray of food.

"Morning, I brought you some food!" Aly smiled at him as he sat up in bed.

"What do you want?" he asked her skeptically, pulling Junim onto his lap. The little boy squirmed as Zuahyr tickled him.

"Oh, you know, just to tell me how it went…" Aly said, putting the tray down and sitting on the bed.

"It went fine." He told her as Junim began to giggle.

"Fine? I demand that you give me a full report on your mission." Aly told him.

"It wasn't a mission, Aly, and I'm not giving you a report."

"Alright then," she huffed, "I'll just take my breakfast back." She picked up the tray and walked out, leaving the kids with him.

When Ulasu saw her mother leave she started to cry. Ochobai heard her sister and started to cry too. Junim took this as the opportunity to spit up all over Zuahyr.

"Aly!" he cried over the noise of the girls. When he looked down at Junim, the baby smiled and clapped his hands together. Zuahyr just glared at him.

00000

"What is on the agenda for today?" Jasson asked his father as they all sat down to a breakfast in his study.

"I was thinking that after the negotiations this morning, we should all go on a picnic." King Jon told his family as the took a biscuit from the tray. "We haven't all done something together in a very long time."

"Can Alan come, and maybe Dove?" Liam asked.

"What about Aly and Lord Zuahyr?" Lianne asked before he brother was even done speaking.

"If they're coming I want Fianola to come too." Jasson said stubbornly.

"I think a picnic sounds like a wonderful idea, father." Vania said sweetly, "and it would give me the chance to meet everyone."

"Jonathan looked at all his children slowly while his wife hid her smile, "I was hoping that it would be a family thing." He told them.

"Please, Father?" they all chorused. Jonathan sighed and everyone cheered.

00000

"Good morning everyone. We've made very good progress, I'm happy to say, and I think that we should only be here for a week or so until everything is worked out." Jonathan's opening words encouraged everyone who was there, and most sat a little bit straighter in their seats when they realized an end was near.

"Let us move onto the more specific matrimonial aspects of the negotiation."

And that was how the rest of the morning proceeded.

00000

The cooks were busy in the kitchens preparing a light meal for the Lords and Ladies that would be going on the picnic and the stable hands were rushing around as the time drew nearer for them to prepare all the mounts that would be needed. It is pointless to mention how busy everyone was, and how easy it would be to overlook the two pages standing in the shadow of the mews conversing quietly.

"Are you sure I would be welcome on this, picnic?" Fianola asked him softly, her hands were fidgeting, betraying her nerves.

"I'm more than sure." Jasson told her, trying to resist the temptation of grabbing her hands to still them.

"I just don't know…I mean, the only person I'll know is you." Fianola bit her lip, and Jasson couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face. "See! You are not even taking this seriously, how can I believe you when you laugh at me like that!" She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and Jasson stepped closer to try and comfort her.

"I wasn't laughing at you! I was smiling because…well, because I thought you looked really pretty right then." He told her, pulling her hands away from her face.

Fianola's eyes were wide as she stared at him.

"Jasson," she said quietly, looking down at the ground, "I don't think you should say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Because, you shouldn't say things that you don't mean; it's rude to lead people on." She told him pulling her hands out of his and taking a step back.

"Fianola," he tried.

"I'll see you at dinner." She told him shaking her head and quickly walking away. Jasson punched the wall of the mews once she was out of sight, cursing and wondering why he had to like one of his best friends.

00000

"Freedom!" Liam said with a grin as he and Dove made their way over to the kitchens to retrieve their baskets of food for the picnic. Dove smiled as he threw his hands in the air and took a deep breath.

"The morning did seem to take forever," she agreed with a quiet smile.

"Oh, I thought that they would never stop arguing about the little things! Why does it matter if the baker is from Tortall or the Isles! Who cares, as long as the cake is good?" he joked with her.

"What about cake?" Alan asked as he caught up with the two.

"Nothing really, are you coming to retrieve the food too?" Liam asked, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, I was sent by my mother, who said that Queen Dove should not have to carry anything." He finished his sentence with a bow in her direction.

"I don't mind," Dove protested.

He finished his sentence with a bow in her direction.

"I don't mind," Dove protested.

"Yes, well, orders are orders; especially when from my mother." Alan told her gallantly.

Talk then turned to more trivial things, such as the weather and horses. Fishing even came up once or twice, as well as family pets, and the boys discovered Dove's love for animals.

"Back home, we have miniature kudarangs. They are very rare, but there are a few that live in our stables, and there is one family that has taken up residence in the garden outside my study. They're beautiful creatures, and the foals are adorable when they are learning to fly."

"Miniature flying horses, I wish I could see that." Alan said wistfully as they reached the kitchens.

"Gladys! Oh, Gladie, where are you?" the three had reached the back door of the main kitchen and Alan was standing on the threshold yelling into the hot room with a broad smile on his face.

"Hmph. I knew trouble would be here soon." A large woman with powdered-covered arms walked into view with a good-natured scowl on her face. Liam and Alan smirked at her as she drew near.

"Aw, you know you love us!" Alan proclaimed.

"About as much as I love them spidrens." she answered. "I suppose you're here for them baskets for the picnic then?"

"Of course! And the chance of seeing your lovely face," Alan said.

"Oh, get out of here you rascals!" she cried, handing over the baskets of food, Dove could see the small smile in her eyes though as she gave them the food.

Liam and Alan divided it up, leaving Dove to carry the smallest, lightest basket of the bunch. She protested and they simply walked away, leaving her outside the kitchen.

"Really, I can carry more." She told them once she had caught up.

"I'm sure you could, Your Majesty, but I would hate to stress such a pretty thing like yourself with any extra work. Its not good for you to be tired out from such mundane things when you have a country to run." Alan said all of this with a very straight face, and only broke when Dove gave him her most imperial look.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the stables to find everyone there and ready. At least nearly everyone.

"Where are Aly and Nawat?" Dove asked once the baskets had been dispersed amongst the riders.

"I think they are just running a bit late, maybe we should go hurry them along. Would you like to come?" Zuahyr was there with Lianne, standing next to his mare as he spoke to Dove.

"I would, thank you, I need to change out of this dress. It's not exactly made for riding." Zuahyr escorted her out of the stables as everyone else chattered and waited patiently for the rest of their party.

00000

Aly and Nawat were riding at the back of the party, watching as everyone enjoyed themselves. They had just reached a clearing and everyone decided that here was a good place to stop and set up their numerous blankets and baskets.

"Aly! Come over here and tell me all about the crows!"

"Why don't I let Nawat handle that one?" she responded with a smile as both her and her husband walked overto where Lianne was seated with her brother.

"Very well, Master Nawat, please tell us about the crows!"

00000

"What are the jungles like?" Liam and Dove were seated off to the side, some would say in a secluded corner, but still well within the sights of their many chaperones and therefore of no real worry.

"Well, there are more animals than you can imagine. Hundreds of types; birds, insects, frogs, mammals. Of course, most of the jungles are unexplored, its much too dense and dangerous for people to wander in on their own."

She was sitting with both legs tucked underneath her, a small glass of juice in one hand as she spoke. Liam, in turn, was lying on his back as he listened to her melodious voice. His head rested near her knees and Dove was resisting the urge to play with his hair by avoiding looking at him.

"That sounds like an adventure, unexplored jungles with gods-know-what type of dangerous animals lurking about." Liam said with a smile.

"Yes, and if you venture in there, I have a feeling you wouldn't be coming out in one piece."

"No I suppose not." Liam said.

"We have jungles are on nearly every one of our islands. On Lombyn though, we have highlands which get nearly as cold as it gets in your north. That is where Tanair Castle is, that was where we got to know Aly and where most of the revolution was planned." Dove's digression from jungles to highlands and rebellions did not go un-appreciated and Liam sat up very quickly with a curious look in his eye.

"Will you tell me about the rebellion? I have only heard brief discussions of it from our own spymaster. What was it like, being a part of that?"

"I can only tell you what happened later, and then of the actual battle at the castle. I only knew what they let me. It took me a whole winter to piece it together and finally ask to be a part of it."

"Tell me that then."

"There were four main leaders of the conspiracy, two of which died in the what I call the last battle, even though in reality it was really the first battle. There was Ulasim, Aly used to call him the General, he was in charge of the warriors, making sure we had them, training them, things like that. And then there was his mother, Ochobu, our resident Mage. She was a very powerful woman, full raka like her son; hated Lurians on principal. She was the head of what Raka Mages called "The Chain", there was a mage on every island who was part of it. They were all very powerful. Next, would be Fesago, I guess he was second in command to Ulasim in a sense, he took care more specifically of my self and my sister. Aly would gather intelligence, and spread news to the people. This created unrest amongst the people at their rulers. She was very good at what she did, single-handedly took out the realm's spy-master." Dove smiled at the last bit before she continued.

"Like I mentioned, there were others, Cheanol was the cook and also the supplier of virtually any weapons. The woman in charge of spies at the palace, the woman in charge of spies at home, Nawat who was in charge of the crows. Ysul, who was Ochobai's second in command; and I'm told by Aly her equal in power. Juani, Ulasim's daughter and Aly's personal bodyguard. There were everyday people who belonged to Aly's group of spies, some died in the rebellion and some lived. We lost a great many leaders and friends in that fight. People I won't ever forget." Dove took a shaky breath before she kept going.

00000

"Forgive me, Sire, but Squire Alan is needed immeadiately. Third Company is leaving now and Lord Roul requires his squire."

The peaceful feeling was disrupted as a messenger rode into the clearing, speaking quickly to the king.

"Squire Alan, it appears as though you are needed." Jonathan said to Alan as he left the group he had been seated with and strode forward.

"Of course, your majesty." He mounted his horse and rode off with a nod of goodbye to everyone.

It didn't take long after that for everyone to decide it was time to ride home and so the food and blankest were packed up as quickly as possible and everyone rode out of the Royal Forest at a trot.

00000

Prince Jasson had ridden at the front of the group, in a hurry to get back before someone else he knew left. He left his horse at the stables and ran to the squire's wing, counting the doors as he went down the hall until he reached the right one.

"Finaola!" he cried, knocking desperately at the door. It was opened quickly and he stumbled in.

"Sir Merric has been asked to ride with Lord Roul, we leave in a few moments."

Jasson reached out and grabbed her hand with both of his own.

"Be careful Fee. Promise you won't go and get your self killed?"

"I've ridden out before, Jasson." She reminded him softly, examining their hands.

"Yes, but I was always with you." He told her with a smile. "I could watch your back and not have to worry. Now, you'll just have Sir Merric to take care of you." Jasson was being a bit silly, trying to say that Merric couldn't take care of her, but he was so worried that he didn't really care.

"I'll be fine, Jasson. Promise; now I really have to go." She tried to pull her hand from his but found they were holding her fast.

"Not yet," he said, and before she knew it, he swept her up:

in a hug.

Fianola couldn't help feel disappointed, but was also relieved that he hadn't kissed her, because then she would have to decide what to do. But with a hug? Well, friends gave each other hugs didn't they?

"Be safe." He told her after a moment.

"I will."

00000

"What are you so happy about?" Liam asked his little brother as they were playing chess later that evening.

"Nothing."

"I don't see why your so happy when your love has just rode out with the King's Own on some dangerous mission." Liam remarked casually as he took out his broher's rook.

"I'm not happy about that," Jasson replied with a shrug.

"Hmph."

"Oh, fine. I'll tell you! I hugged her, okay? And she hugged me back and it was great because she didn't slap me, and she felt so nice in my arms." Jasson sighed happily and Liam sat there for a moment.

"You do realize that you sound like a girl, don't you?" He asked with a snort.

"Do not!" Jasson replied, sounding very much like a girl indeed.

Liam just smirked and continued to set up his trap for Jasson's Queen.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Check mate!" Jasson cried triumphantly.

"What, how did you do that? You've been playing with Myles haven't you?" Liam asked incredulously.

Jasson just smirked at his older brother and left.

00000

"Princess, would you care for a stroll in the gardens?" Zuahyr was standing outside of Lianne's room with a pleasant smile on his face.

"I would love to." She answered, blowing out her candles, shutting her door, and walking down the hall on Zuahyr's arm.

"How has your evening been, your majesty?" Zuahyr asked once they reached the gardens.

"Simply wonderful, and yours Lord Kloulechat?"

"Excellent, excellent." He answered in his most suitor-like-drawl.

Lianne couldn't help herself and giggled as the reached the bench.

"What have you been doing all day?" Lianne asked him after a moment of quiet chuckling.

"Honestly, I've been in the library; reading up on Tortall's history. The ancient female knights are particularly interesting."

"I wanted to be a knight when I was younger." Lianne told him.

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded her head vigourously, "that is until I saw Liam at dinner one day with all these bruises and cuts. And of course, Papa wouldn't have let me if I had wanted too when I turned ten."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really sure of his reasons, I just know that he told my older sister Kally that Princesses couldn't be knights. She really wanted to be a knight, it broke her heart that father told her no."

"But, she grew up and married a wonderful man. Isn't she happy?" he asked her.

"Oh, now she is, but when she first got there it was horrid. I used to sneak into Mama's study and read the letters. We were far apart in age, but me, Kally, and Vania stuck together on account of the boys. Anyway, the letters made me feel so bad for her. She used to say that it was so hot! Bugs everywhere, and the slaves! That was one thing she couldn't get over. And the men there treated her horribly, no one liked her at first. And then Emperor Kaddar is so awfully shy, and so is Kally that it took a very long time for them to get to know each other. Kally used to think he hated her."

"It all worked out in the end though, I bet that they look back and laugh at how shy they were around each other." Zuahyr said quietly. He looked down at Lianne's smiling face, how her eyes lit up, how her lips curved when she grinned.

"What?" she asked him, worried as he kept starring at her.

"Nothing." He told her, running his rough hand along her smooth cheek softly.

"Just looking at how beautiful you are."

"Flattery!" Lianne made a 'tsk tsk' noise and shook her head against his palm. Zuahyr rolled his eyes.

"Princess?"

"Hmm?" she asked him, they had moved around a bit, both were on the ground with Zuahyr leaning up against the bench and Lianne leaning up against Zuahyr.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked her quietly. She sat up and looked at him carefully.

"I-I don't really know."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked patiently.

"Well, yes." Lianned shifted uncomfortably, a bit embarrassed by now.

"Then there is your answer!" he told her brightly.

"I mean, I just don't know if we should," she started, sitting up on her knees a bit and putting both hands on Zuahyr's chest to keep him in place. He raised a dark eyebrow at her and Lianne bit her lip. "Alright, one little kiss." She told him with a stern look. Zuahyr nodded solemnly and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

Lianne melted and when he pulled back, she followed him, nestling closer than was really necessary.

"Lianne," Zuahyr whispered against her lips. "What happened to one, little, kiss?" he asked gently.

"I changed my mind, I want lots of big kisses." She told him as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

And who was Zuahyr to deny the Princess?"

00000

Dove was sitting in the library, searching the shelves for something interesting to read. Of course she had her own library at home, one she was working on getting better stocked, but why pass up the chance to look through one of the best in the world?

"Do you need any help with that?" Dove was standing on tip toes, trying to reach a book that was about the tribes of Sarain, when Liam walked in and startled her.

"I can't quite reach." She admitted.

"Which one is it, then?" he asked her with a smile.

"The red one, right there." She answered after a dizzy moment of looking directly at him. Liam reached up with no trouble and pulled down the requested book. He took one look at the cover and said "Good luck."

"What do you mean?" Dove asked him as she walked over to the cluster of chairs and tables.

"That's going to be a very bloody book. The K'mir were very violent people, especially to the non-K'mir." He sat down in the chair across from Dove.

"The raka are also very violent people." Dove reminded him.

"That's true." He admitted as she sat down and opened her book to read.

Liam just sat there, and Dove was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable by his quiet. To her, time seemed to drag on, and finally she was fed up so she slammed her book closed and looked at him.

"Are you just going to sit there all night and watch me read?" she asked him.

"No. I was going to start talking to you in a little bit, but I didn't know how to interrupt your reading time." Dove blinked as she looked at him.

"Oh. What did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

"You, me, us. How do you feel about this whole thing since we haven't really talked about it." He said with a shrug.

"How about we go for a walk?" she asked him as she tried to decide what to say. "Not many people are outside right now, and I would hate for someone to walk in on our conversation."

"Of course." He said offering her arm before leading her out the library and down the hallways till they reached the garden.

"Why don't you start?" Dove asked him once they had reached the gardens.

"Very well. I've been thinking about this whole thing, and I'm worried about something. Your people have just gotten rid of one lurian king, are they really going to want another one? I don't want to put you, or myself, in a dangerous situation by becoming your husband." He seemed to pause before he said the last word, and Dove had to admit that the idea of being married was a rather nerve-racking one. Especially to a man she had only known for a short while.

"I'm going to be honest with you, people aren't going to like it at first. They aren't going to like you at all. That's why its so important that when we do, get married," the ineveitable, horrendous pause preceded that word too, Dove discovered. "For you to be knowledgeable about being Raka. No one is going to ask you to abandon your Lurian traditions, but as the King of the Copper Isles its important for you to be aware of the cultures of your new home. You're going to have to put up with a lot of rude people, maybe some mobs, and assassins; which I deal with now."

Dove stopped walking and looked up at him. "It'll be hard, but you won't be alone. There are Raka here, Zuahyr for example, who have met you and know you; they see that you are a great man and they will spread the word when we get home. Some will be dubious, and others may not even care. But, whatever you do, please, do not forget that you are lurian in a raka country." Dove smiled wider now and reached up to touch his face. "I'd hate to loose you to a stupid mob."

Liam held her hand to his face and drew her a bit closer with his other hand. He leaned down, mesmerized by her smile.

"I won't" he breathed before he kissed her.

Dove responded whole-heartedly to Liam as his lips crushed against hers. Both of his hands traveled to her waist where they drew her flush against him. Dove tangled her small hands in his hair, winding it around her fingers and enjoying the soft feel of it as her body reeled and tingled from Liam's kisses.

Abruptly, he pulled away and Dove was worried she had done something wrong.

"Shh," He told her needlessly, "I think I hear someone." He drew her with him towards the wall of bushes that separated their path from the other. The pulled apart branches and were greeted with a sight neither particularly wanted to see.

Lianne and Zuahyr were, well, all over each other on the other side of the bushes. Liam made a retching noise and Dove smirked at him. She drew him back to their own path.

"I think we should go interrupt, don't you?" she asked him with a sly smile. Liam nodded and they turned at the fork in the paths and once more came upon Lianne and Zuahyr.

Dove cleared her throat.

Lianne looked up from the ground and blushed.

Zuahyr looked up and blushed as well.

Liam tried very hard to maintain a straight face as he glared at the other man.

And Dove simply raised one eyebrow at the couple.

"Interesting weather, don't you think?" she asked mildly.

At the sound of her voice, the two sprang up and dusted their clothes off.

"I should be going." They both said at the same time.

"Not so fast, Lianne." Liam said, moving forward to escort his sister. "You are coming with me." Dove had never seen anyone's face that red before.

"Aly is going to _love_ this." Dove told her friend once Liam and Lianne had left. Zuahyr gulped and followed Dove meekly as she led him back to her and Aly's rooms.

a/n: I really like the end of that one…19 pgs double spaced!! 4,506 words!

I need help with raka wedding customs…and also, should there be a 'grand-progress' in the Isles to 'show off Liam'?

I plan on ending this one pretty soon, only a couple more chapters…I'm running out of creative ideas.

So, send me wedding ideas, what else I need to talk about in the negotiation thingies, and 'grand progress', or no 'grand progress'?

Thanks,

Haley


End file.
